BoBoiBro
by ICantFindAnotherName
Summary: Gempa si kakak tertua berumur 19 tahun yang workaholic, Halilintar si cowok 17 tahun macho yg tsundere, Taufan berumur 15 tahun yang ceria dan usil, dan si kembar Api-Air umur 8 tahun yang menggemaskan! Di BoBoiBro universe, mereka adalah 5 bersaudara yang penuh cerita!
1. Interview

**Halo halo para reader! Terima kasih sudah mengklik cerita ini dan meluangkan waktu untuk melihat tulisan ini. Namaku Kumato, dan ini ceritaku sendiri. Aku tau, aku tau. Raizu punya Ghost Panic, dan Inshi punya Deep Inside. Tapi, tapi... 'kami' mengalami kecelakaan lagi dan kali ini bahu yang sebelumnya pernah patah, patah lagi. Operasi dilakukan** ** _berkali-kali_** **. Sekarang, bahu DAN pergelangan jadi susah digerakkan. Oh, just our luck...**

 **Anyway, otak kami lama gak dipake jadinya rada karatan gitu. Bukannya ngelanjutin cerita sebelumnya, cerita ini malah muncul! Jadi, sekalian me-restart otak kami juga mau mengeluarkan ide yang menyumbat saluran inspirasi kami.**

 **Habis curhatan.**

 **Seperti judulnya, ini Cuma kisah random dari sebuah Alternate Universe dimana Boboiboy Elemental bukan pecahan dari kekuatan super dari seorang Boboiboy ataupun kembarannya. Mereka adalah saudara dengan umur yang beda, dan juga masalah hidup yang berbeda! Gak ada kekuatan super, jam kuasa, apalagi alien yang menyerang bumi. Hanya kehidupan normal yang dipenuhi oleh bro-fluff alias brotherly love! Yep, brotherly. So, no YAOI here. Sorry folks, but you have to suck it up.**

 **Oke, bagi yang masih membaca bacotanku sampe sini, kalian gak bakalan Cuma baca ocehanku kok. Aku akan melakukan wawancara dengan para tokoh Boboiboy versi AU ini. Daripada bingung, yuk kita wawancara salah satu karakter cerita fanfic ini. Meet... Gempa!**

Gempa: Halo! Senang bisa muncul disini.

 **Wah, Gempa sopan sekali. Memang patut dicontoh. Bisa ceritakan tentang dirimu sendiri?**

Gempa: Heemm, mulai dari mana ya? Nama lengkapku Boboiboy Gempa. Umurku 19 tahun. Pekerjaan utamaku adalah pengajar les private. Tapi kadang-kadang kalo waktuku senggang aku juga kerja jadi translator lepas dan berbagai pekerjaan sampingan yang lain.

 **Wow, padahal umurmu baru 19 tahun. Kenapa kerja sebanyak itu?**

Gempa: Karena aku harus menghidupi adik-adikku yang masih sekolah.

 **... ? Bagaimana dengan orangtua kalian?**

Gempa: Orangtua kami meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat aku masih 14 tahun.

 ***gasp* jadi sejak 14 tahun kamu sudah bekerja menghidupi adik-adikmu? Bukannya kamu di bawah umur?**

Gempa: Haha, tentu saja tidak. Saat itu aku dan adik-adikku diasuh secara terpisah oleh keluarga kami. Setelah lulus SMA aku memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah dan bekerja. Sekarang aku tinggal sama salah-dua adikku di sebuah rumah kontrakan di Pulau Rintis, tempat kami dilahirkan.

 **Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang kamu mau tinggal bersama adik-adikmu? *gasp* Jangan-jangan kamu diasuh dengan kejam seperti di sinetron2?**

Gempa: Enggak! Tentu saja enggak. Tok Aba merawatku dengan baik. Tapi aku ingin tinggal bersama adik-adikku karena... aku kangen sama mereka. *blush*

 **Awww, shoooo cute~! (^w^) Bisa ceritakan tentang adik-adikmu?**

Gempa: Tentu saja *tersenyum* Aku tinggal bersama 2 adikku. Mereka masih sekolah. Yang pertama bernama...

?: Kutemukan juga kau...

BRAKK! *pintu terbuka dengan kasar*

Gempa: Halilintar? Ngapain kamu disini? Bukannya kamu sedang sekolah?

Halilintar: Kudengar tadi Kak Gempa diculik oleh gadis psikopat gila, diintrogasi lalu akan dibedah untuk dijual organ dalamnya ke pasar gelap.

 **Hei! Siapa yang menyebarkan fitnah tidak berdasar itu?!**

Halilintar: *deathglare* Oh, jadi kau yang menculik Gempa? Tidak akan kumaafkan...

 **Hii! Gempa, lontong... maksudku, tolong!**

Gempa: Tenang Halilintar, aku gak diculik kok. *bisik* Meskipun tadi aku memang dibekap dan mataku ditutupi lalu tiba-tiba aku muncul di tempat ini... Tapi dia bukan gadis psikopat, dia Cuma mau mewawancarai kita.

Halilintar: Huh, kau ini terlalu baik. Dilihat saja gadis itu sudah jelas mencurigakan dan gak beres. Gimana bisa kau percaya padanya? Ayo pulang!

 **Wuih, galaknya...**

Halilintar: *deathglare*

 **... aku diam saja ah.**

Gempa: Ayolah, dia hanya mau menanyakan satu-dua hal. Gak ada salahnya menjawab, kan?

Halilintar: ... Terserah. Jangan bilang aku gak memperingatkanmu. *duduk di sebelah Gempa*

Gempa: Loh? Gak balik ke sekolah?

Halilintar: Males, aku mau disini saja.

 ***bisik* Sssttt, Gempa, dia ini siapa?**

Gempa: Ini adikku yang pertama. Namanya Halilintar, kelas 2 SMA.

 **Dia emang galak begini, ya?**

Halilintar: Aku dengar itu!

 **Hii!**

Gempa: Maafkan kelakuan dia. Dia memang kelihatan galak dan kasar, tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok. *senyum* Dia Cuma gengsi untuk menunjukkanya.

Halilintar: Jangan ngomong sembarangan, Kak Gempa.

Gempa: Aku gak bohong tuh. *senyam-senyum* Buktinya kamu masih ada disini.

Halilintar: Sudah kubilang aku males balik ke sekolah.

Gempa: Oh ya? Bukannya karena kamu khawatir? *senyum lebar*

Halilintar: *blush* A-Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang khawatir?

Gempa: Kamu.

 **Kamu.**

Halilintar: Urgh, terserah! *bangun*

Gempa: Loh? Mau kemana?

Halilintar: PULANG! *banting pintu*

 **Wow, what a big softy. Dia tipe tsundere ya?**

Gempa: Itu yang bikin dia imut~ (^w^)

 **Hahahahah, aku tau itu ;D Btw, sebenarnya kamu punya berapa adik sih?**

Gempa: Aku punya 4 adik, termasuk Halilintar.

 **Loh? Tapi kamu bilang kamu Cuma tinggal bareng 2 adikmu?**

Gempa: Iya, berhubung aku masih belum punya pekerjaan tetap aku menitipkan 2 adikku yang paling kecil pada Tok Aba. Jadi, di rumah kami Cuma tinggal bertiga. Tapi nanti pasti ada saatnya kami berlima bisa hidup bersama.

 **Wah, tinggal bertiga di rumah kontrakan... dan semuanya laki-laki! Pasti berat ya?**

Gempa: Tidak juga, justru ramai kok. Kedua adikku juga membantu untuk urusan rumah karena terkadang aku terlalu sibuk bekerja. Halilintar jarang bersih-bersih, karena dia juga kerja sambilan jadi yang paling sering bersih-bersih adalah...

?: KAK GEMPA!

BRAKK! *pintu terbuka dengan kasar (lagi)*

 **Siapa lagi sekarang?**

Gempa: Taufan? Kenapa kamu juga kesini?

Taufan: Kudengar Kak Gempa diculik oleh gadis emo gak waras dan akan dijual di pasar untuk dijadikan Tenaga Kerja gelap!

 **Woi! Kok fitnahnya jadi makin aneh?!**

Taufan: Oh, jadi kamu yang menculik Kak Gempa... *menatap tajam*

 **Glek... *beringsut***

Taufan: Kamu... *mendekat* T olong jangan ambil kakakku! *mewek*

 **Huh?**

Taufan: Aku Cuma punya satu Kak Gempa, aku gak punya cadangan. Jadi jangan ambil dia... Huweee!

 **Huh? Loh? Ma-Maaf! Aku gak akan ngambil ka—**

Taufan: Huweeeeenngg! *kejer*

 **Ge-Gempa, aduh gimana nih! Ja-jangan nangis, cup cup cup... *panik*Ge-Gempa, ini siapa!? Kok datang-datang nangis?**

Gempa: Ini adikku yang kedua, Taufan. Umurnya 14 tahun.

Taufan: Huweeee...!

 **Hah! 14 tahun? Kok nangisnya kayak anak umur 5 tahun begini? Duh, jangan nangis lagi ntar kukasih kue cokelat mau?**

Taufan: *langsung brenti nangis* Hiks... Berapa?

 **Umm, dua potong?**

Taufan: Huwweeeee!

 **Oke, oke! Sebanyak apapun yang kamu mau deh!**

Taufan: *senyum* Hore! \\(^o^)/ Aku mau 2—bukan, 3 loyang!

 **T-Trickster! Hilang udah duit gajianku...**

Gempa: Taufan, gak boleh menipu begitu.

Taufan: Okelah kalo Kak Gempa bilang begitu... =3=) Btw, kakak gak kerja? Jam istirahat udah lewat dari tadi loh...

Gempa: Benar juga! Aku pergi dulu! *ngacir*

 **Ah, dia pergi...**

Taufan: Iya, dia pergi. Ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa?

 **Namaku Kumato. Namamu Taufan ya?**

Taufan: Iya, kok tau?

 **Gempa yang kasih tau. Tadi aku mewawancarai dia.**

Taufan: Wah, kayaknya asyik tuh. Wawancara aku juga dong.

 **Tentu saja. Aku udah kehilangan 2 narasumber dan sekarang tinggal kamu saja.**

Taufan: Loh, bukannya ada Kak Hali juga?

 **Loh, bukannya tadi dia udah pulang?**

Taufan: Tapi tadi aku liat dia sembunyi di lorong, ngintip-ngintip ke dalam ruangan ini trus dia pergi.

 **Big softie. Ternyata dia emang khawatir sama Gempa.**

Taufan: Ayo mulai wawancaranya dong!

 **Oh, ya bener juga. Ehmm, sebagai yang paling muda di rumah apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang Gempa dan Halilintar?**

Taufan: Mereka berdua adalah kakak paling hebat yang kupunya! Kak Gempa selalu perhatian dan selalu mencoba untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Dia juga sayaaanng banget sama kami semua. Bahkan terkadang terlalu perhatian...

 **Hahah, Brother-complex detected! X3**

Taufan: Tapi sayangnya Kak Gempa terlalu banyak bekerja, susah banget disuruh istirahat. Kadang-kadang Kak Hali bahkan harus menyeret Kak Gempa ke tempat tidur!

 **Uh-oh, workaholic detected! :o**

Taufan: Ngomong apa sih, jangan pake bahasa inggris!

 **Oke, oke. Lupakan aja yang tadi. Kalo Halilintar gimana?**

Taufan: Kak Hali? Dia adalah pem-bully, gak peka, dingin, cuek... Aku punya catatan sifat buruknya di rumah. Perlu aku ambil?

 **Gak perlu, seingatmu saja.**

Taufan: Oke, sampai di mana tadi? Oh ya, dia juga orang yang mudah marah dan biang masalah di sekolah karena selalu berkelahi... Tapi itu menurut orang lain. Semua orang sering salah paham tentang Kak Hali... :(

 **Yeah, dengan sikap seperti itu orang-orang** ** _selalu_** **salah paham tentang dia. Tapi bagaimana menurut pendapatmu sendiri?**

Taufan: Hah, bagiku Kak Hali sangat KEREN! Dia selalu berkelahi untuk membela yang lemah. Dia kuat dan sangat bisa diandalkan. Terkadang aku ingin jadi seperti Kak Hali... karena dia seperti pahlawan super! :D Meskipun kadang-kadang aku juga mengerjainya... Heheh.

 **Haha, oke oke. Aku mau liat nanti bagaimana kamu ngerjain Halilintar, tapi aku juga mau tau tentang...**

Taufan: AAKH!

 **A-Ada apa?**

Taufan: Aku harus belanja untuk makan malam! Akuharuspergidulubye! *ngacir*

 **T-Tunggu— Ah, dia sudah pergi... Ya sudahlah. Toh aku masih punya satu orang lagi disini. Keluarlah Halilintar.**

Halilintar: ... Kok kamu tau aku disini?

 **Insting wanita... dan status sebagai author *grin*.**

Halilintar: Terserah.

 **Oke. Sekarang ceritakan tentang...**

Halilintar: Kalo kamu mau tau pendapatku tentang saudara-saudaraku, jawabanku sama dengan Kak Gempa dan Taufan. Titik.

 **Aku tau, tapi itu belum semuanya kan?**

Halilintar: Memang. Tapi aku tetap gak akan jawab. Kalo mau tau, kamu harus cari tau sendiri. *pergi*

 **Wooo, misterius sekali. Seperti wawancara gaje ini harus selesai disini. Ini hanya perkenalan, masih banyak sifat dan perilaku para Elemental Boboiboy dari Alternate Universe ini yang belum keliahtan. Dan kalian sudah baca sendiri kata-kata Halilintar, para reader. Kalo kalian penasaran sama kehidupan dan karakter Boboiboy Bersaudara kalian harus terus baca cerita ini ;) Tenang aja, cerita ini bukan hanya berisi QnA atau wawancara gaje seperti ini. Bakalan ada drabble tentang kehidupan mereka juga. Tapi jika ada yang kalian pengen tanyakan pada mereka semua, tanyakan saja. Aku akan menculik Gempa lagi dan mengadakan QnA!**

 **Intinya Fic ini bakalan sangat acak. Bisa drabble, QnA, kemudian jadi drabble lagi, tergantung dari mood dan review. Bukan berarti aku bakalan menagih atau meminta. Setidaknya berharap boleh kan?**

 **Soo... RnR nee?**


	2. Girlfriend

**Hallo hallo! Kumato's here! Syukur alhamdulillah yang review lumayan. Ada yang nanya, ada yang Cuma minta lanjut. Sebenernya review dan pertanyaan yang diajukan tuh kurang untuk dibikin QnA, tapi yah berhubung otak masih gak fungsi (and who am i to complain anyway?) Jadi... Meet Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan!**

Gempa: Hai semuanya :)

Taufan: Halo! :D

Halilintar: ... aku mau pulang.

 **Halilintar, jangan lesu begitu dong. Semangat, semangat! Kalian sudah diundang untuk wawancara lanjutan ini.**

Halilintar: Lebih tepatnya, kau menculik kami... lagi.

 **Ah, jangan pusingkan hal yang sepele. Iya kan Gempa? Taufan?**

Gempa: Iya, dia Cuma mau menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan.

Taufan: Ini akan menyenangkan. Tenang saja.

Halilintar: Ngaku, kalian disogok apa sama dia?

 **Sogok? Gak ada tuh. Ya kan Gempa? Taufan?**

Gempa: Katanya kalo aku ikutan wawancara, gajiku bakal dinaikkan. Lumayan pemasukan tambahan! :)

Taufan: Kalo aku bisa makan kue cokelat sepuasku! X3

Halilintar: Hah, sudah kuduga. *facepalm*

 **Hei! Kok kalian berpihak sama dia? |:(**

Gempa: Karena dia adikku.

Taufan: Karena dia kakakku.

 **Bener juga. A-Anyway, ayo kita mulai wawancaranya. Gak mulai-mulai nih...**

Halilintar: Tunggu dulu, aku gak bilang aku bakalan ikutan wawancara gak jelas ini!

 **Oh, kamu harus ikut. Kalo enggak... *bisikin halilintar***

Halilintar: *shocked* ... Kok kamu tau?!

 **Insting wanita... dan status sebagai author *grin* :D**

Halilintar: *blush* ... Tch, kali ini kamu menang. Apa pertanyaannya?

 **Oke, pertanyaan pertama! Dari** **felistasmp** **, "Umur 2 adik Gempa yang lain berapa? Gak usah kasih tau namanya juga gak papa kok."**

Halilintar: Umur mereka sama-sama 8 tahun. Nama mereka Api dan Air, dan mereka kembar identik.

 ***gasp* Kayak Upin dan Ipin dong?! XD**

Halilintar: Mereka gak botak dan sudah kelas 2 SD, Ahouthor.

 ***pundung*Kenapa ada 'aho' disitu...?**

Taufan: Eniwei, mereka berdua sangat lucu dan imut! Sayangnya mereka gak bisa tinggal sama kami. Huunn, aku kangen mereka T-T)

Gempa: Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku menitipkan mereka pada Tok Aba karena... sebuah masalah. *menunduk lesu*

Halilintar: *melirik Gempa trus nepuk pundaknya* Jangan sedih begitu. Lagian malah lebih bagus kalo mereka diasuh sama Tok Aba. Yang satu main terus, yang satu lagi makan terus. Kalo mereka tinggal sama kita, ntar kita senewen dan bangkrut. Udah cukup ada Taufan yang menghabiskan beras kita.

Taufan: HEI!

Gempa: *senyum kecil* Hmm, bener juga.

Taufan: Hmph, aku gak doyan makan. Aku Cuma suka ngemil. Emangnya salah?

Halilintar: Salah kalo setiap hari makan nambah 2 piring!

Taufan: Aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan!

Halilintar: Oh, kue cokelat emang bikin tubuh makin tinggi ya?

Taufan&Halilintar: *mulai adu mulut*

 ***sweatdrop* Gempa, mereka memang suka adu mulut ya?**

Gempa: Tenang aja, mereka gak akan saling membunuh kok. Sebaiknya ke pertanyaan selanjutnya deh, mereka bakalan lama tuh.

 **Okelah kalo kamu bilang begitu. Pertanyaan dari** **Phantom3148** **...**

Taufan&Halilintar: *masih adu mulut*

 **... "Gempa udah punya pacar belum?"**

Gempa: Hmmm... *ngelirik Taufan&Halilintar* Ya, aku dah punya pacar.

Taufan&Halilintar: *langsung noleh* APA?!

Halilintar: Siapa?

Taufan: A-Anak mana?!

 **Cowok apa cewek?! *fangirl***

Gempa: Itu rahasia.. ;)

Halilintar&Taufan: *dark aura* Kak Gempaaa...!

Taufan: *puppy eyes* Kasih tau dong kak, plisss? *bisik* Supaya aku mengusir dia. Kak Gempa bukan punya siapa-siapa!

Halilintar: Aku... Cuma mau kenalan sama dia. *bisik* Dan kucari tau semua kejelekannya.

Gempa: Gak akan kukasih tau. Belum saatnya. *smirk*

 **Aku saja baru tau Gempa ternyata udah punya pacar *micingan mata ke Gempa***

Gempa: Heheheh. Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari **Kori Koreha** "Bisa gak Taufan nya—" *berhenti mendadak*

 **...? Kenapa brenti Gempa? Sini kulihat. *baca review* Oh, Taufan! Ada yang request kamu buat nya— *dibekap Halilintar***

Halilintar: *bisik* Jangan lanjutkan. Tadi aku dikasih tau Gempa. Demi apapun, jangan lanjutkan!

Gempa: *ngangguk-ngangguk*

 ***bisik juga* Oooke. Tapi kenapa? Taufan kan Cuma disuruh nyanyi—**

Taufan: Apa? Nyanyi?! Aku mau, aku mau! XD

Gempa: *pucat*

Halilintar: Dasar Ahouthor! *jitak Kumato*

 **Hieee? Aku salah apa? (T^T)a**

Taufan: *baca review* Hmm, lagu Justin Bieber ya? Khuhu, pilihan yang tepat. Aku adalah penyanyi yang hebat! XD *hirup napas*

Gempa: *tutup kuping*

Halilintar: *pasang sumbat telinga*

 ***celingukan* ...?!**

Taufan: YU NOW YU LOP MEH! I NOW YU KEEERR! JES SOUT WENNEPER! EN AIL BI DEEERR! XD

 **gAAHHH! *guling-guling***

Halilintar: Kan sudah kubilang. Salah sendiri. *ngasih sumbatan telinga sama Gempa*Ada dua hal yang harus kamu ketahui tentang Taufan. 1) Bahasa inggrisnya ancur lebur.

Gempa: *masang sumbat telinga yang dikasih Halilintar* 2) Dia gak bisa nyanyi. Sama sekali.

 **Uhh, aku ingat dia gak bolehin aku ngomong bahasa inggris di chapter sebelumnya, tapi aku gak tau suaranya seburuk ini! Ini lebih parah daripada Giant di anime Doraemon!**

Halilintar: Aku gak tau kamu ngomong apa, tapi aku harus pergi. Bye. *pergi*

Gempa: Aku juga harus balik kerja. Jam istirahat sudah habis ("^^) *pergi juga*

 **Tu-Tunggu! Ini speaker rusak mau diapain?! (;A;)**

Gempa&Halilintar: *gak dengar*

Taufan: Mai perst lop brok mai hert vor de fres taaiimm! (~^o^)~

 **Ugh, sepertinya karena narasumber kita ada urusan jadi wawancaranya ditunda dulu. Pertanyaan yang tersisa bakal dijawab di sesi kedua. Silahkan nikmati drabble singkat ini selagi menunggu.**

Taufan: BEIBEH BEIBEH BEIBEH OHHHH! Laik, BEIBEH BEIBEH BEIBEH OHHH! X3

 **The God of Song and The God of English must be crying now...**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **BoBoiBoy: Alternate Universe**

 **BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta.**  
BoBoiBoy: Alternate Universe punyaku.

Drabble: **Girlfriend**

 **Summary:** Gempa bilang dia udah punya pacar. Halilintar dan Taufan gempar.

 **Drabble ini di lihat dari sudut pandang orang ke-3 alias Normal PoV. Happy Reading! ;D**

Taufan: BEIBEH BEIBEH BEIBEH OHHHH! Laik, BEIBEH BEIBEH BEIBEH OHHH!

 ***headbang ke dinding terdekat***

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Halilintar menghela napas, berjalan santai setelah keluar dari sebuah gedung. Akhirnya dia bisa kabur juga dari gadis gila itu. Jika saja gadis itu gak mengancam dengan rahasianya, Halilintar sudah kabur dari tadi dengan membawa kakak dan adiknya. Tapi, sudahlah. Setidaknya dia tidak akan melakukan wawancara aneh itu lagi... kan?

Entah kenapa Halilintar gak yakin soal itu. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal wawancara... Halilintar teringat tentang kakaknya yang mengaku sudah punya pacar.

"Mau kembali ke sekolah?" Pertanyaan dari seseorang membuat pemuda berjaket hitam-merah itu sedikit terlonjak. Gara-gara gadis gila itu dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan anehnya, Halilintar jadi sedikit sensitif sama kalimat introgatif.

"Enggak," Jawaban singkat dari Halilintar, dan pemuda itu melemparkan pandangannya pada si pelontar pertanyaan yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Pulang?"

"Enggak juga,"

"Kerja sambilan?"

"Begitulah,"

Jawaban simple dan singkat itu membuat lawan bicaranya akhirnya menoleh pada Halilintar. "Kamu biasa kerja sambilan di jam sekolah seperti ini?" tanya Gempa menyelidik, mengangkat sedikit wajahnya agar bisa menatap mata _ruby_ milik adiknya yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tidak juga. Tapi mereka mengijinkanku untuk datang lebih cepat. Aku bisa dapat bonus," Halilintar menjawab seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang iris _golden_ yang menyelidik itu. Bukannya Gempa bisa mengetahui rahasia kecilnya hanya dengan melihat, tapi Halilintar tetap menghindari tatapan itu.

"Keuangan kita cukup stabil bulan untuk ini," Gempa menghela napas. "Seharusnya kamu gak perlu kerja. Cukup kakak saja yang kerja,"

' _Yeah, untuk bulan ini_ ,' pikir Halilintar. "Aku kerja sambilan karena aku mau. Bukan untuk membantu Kak Gempa," Meski terdengar kasar, Halilintar mencoba menepis semua pikiran negatif yang mungkin bersarang dipikiran kakaknya.

Gempa memberinya senyum kecil, mengerti apa maksudnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kamu kerja sambilan apa sih? Sampai _kamu_ mau melakukannya?"

Halilintar membalasnya dengan senyum di ujung bibirnya. "Gak akan kukasih tau. Belum saatnya,"

"Hei, kamu sengaja mau membalas yang di wawancara tadi ya?" Gempa meninju bahu Halilintar dengan pelan. "Sekarang main rahasia-an sama Kakak?"

"Kak Gempa juga gitu kan," Halte bus tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Dan dia harus tau tentang sesuatu. "Tapi aku gak mau impas. Jadi kasih tau siapa pacar Kak Gempa," ucap Halilintar masih dengan senyum itu.

"Gak mau," Gempa memberinya sikap tidak acuh, tapi juga dengan senyum puas yang membuat Halilintar panas. Dia benar-benar penasaran siapa pacar kakaknya itu, tapi tidak akan memelas untuk itu. Itu pekerjaan Taufan.

"Terserah. Tapi aku harus menilai cewek itu dulu. Kalo gak masuk kriteria, putusin dia," Halilintar melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada selagi dia menjelaskan apa saja 'kriteria yang diperbolehkan menjadi pacar Kak Gempa'. Senyum dibibirnya berganti menjadi kerutan kecil yang dianggap kebanyakan orang adalah 'cemberut'. Tapi bukan bagi Gempa. Dan itu kembali membawa senyum di wajah pemuda berjaket hitam-putih-emas itu.

Kalian gak akan melihat ekspresi seimut itu keluar dari seorang Halilintar jika Gempa tidak melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Well, mungkin aku akan berbohong sedikit lebih lama lagi," bisik Gempa sebelum ia menyadarinya. Melirik ke arah Halilintar yang masih ngambek, Gempa sadar adik tertuanya itu tidak mendengar kata-katanya. Ia juga sadar halte bus sudah di depan mata, dan kebetulan bus sudah datang.

"Bus-nya udah datang. Sana pergi," ucap Halilintar singkat.

"Iya, iya," Gempa segera menaiki bus, tapi menoleh pada Halilintar sebelum benar-benar masuk untuk menikmati ekspresi adiknya itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa liat-liat?" Gempa melihat rona merah di wajah Halilintar dan menggeleng. Lalu masuk ke dalam bus.

' _Yep. Sedikit lebih lama lagi_ ,' pikir Gempa saat dia duduk di kursi penumpang. ' _Lagipula aku harus melihat ekspresi Taufan juga_ ,' Dan yang terakhir diikuti oleh senyum jahil dan puas.

* * *

 **Oke, itu dia drabble pertamaku. Mungkin rada garing, basi, gak menarik, ngebosenin, jelek... err, dll lah (ketularan pesimisnya Raizu). Kritik dan saran sangat di terima. Mau request juga boleh, soalnya kadang-kadang gak ada ide... Oh, satu hal penting; para chara gak sadar mereka ada di drabble (pretty obvious but still pointed it anyway). Waktunya juga agak beda. Contohnya seperti sekarang, sesi kedua wawancara! Meet Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan!**

Gempa: Hai lagi :)

Taufan: Hallo! :D

Halilintar: ... sudah kuduga firasatku salah =_=)

 **Firasat apaan Halilintar? O.o**

Halilintar: Lupakan. Cepat selesaikan wawancara ini. Aku mau pulang, capek habis kerja sambilan.

Taufan: Aku juga ada PR di rumah!

Gempa: ...? Beneran kamu punya PR?

Taufan: Beneran. Suwer.

Halilintar: Tapi kami gak pernah liat kamu ngerjain PR di rumah.

Taufan: PR emang ada, tapi aku gak bilang bakal kukerjakan ;)

Halilintar&Gempa: =_=)

 **Dah, dah. Karena udah mulai kepanjangan, kita persingkat saja dan langsung ke pertanyaan. Dari** **Blue Star Sapphires** **"Siapa yang paling Kak Gempa sayang diantara kelima adiknya?"**

Halilintar: *ngelirik Gempa*

Taufan: *puppy eyes*

Gempa: *malu-malu* Curang gak kalo aku bilang semuanya? *senyum*

Taufan: Aww~ Aku juga sayang Kak Gempa kok! (^w^) *peluk tangan Gempa*

Halilintar: Yah, kita saudara. Jadi itu wajar *bersandar sama Gempa*

Gempa: (^^)

 **Shooo cute~! (*w*)/ Meskipun itu sebenernya curang, ga apa lah =w=)**

Taufan: Neks kuesyen!

 **Hmm, dari** **Famelshuimizu chan** **pertanyaannya sebelas-duabelas sama pertanyaan yang pertama. Oh, ada yang beda nih. "Ochobot bakalan muncul gak?" Oke, sebelum dijawab... Gempa, bisa perkenalkan siapa itu Ochobot?**

Gempa: Tentu. Dia sepupu jauh kami. Tapi aku gak begitu dekat dengannya. Sebaiknya kamu tanya Taufan. Dia tinggal sama Ochobot.

Taufan: Aku tinggal dirumahnya setelah selama 2 tahun. Dia sangat pintar! Padahal dia seumuran denganku, tapi dia satu angkatan sama Halilintar! Aku selalu curiga jangan-jangan dia adalah Jimmy Neutron.

Halilintar: Hah, sepintar apapun dia dia gak bisa bikin alat-alat seperti di sci-fi kan? *snicker*

Taufan: *senyum*

Halilintar: *ngerutkan dahi* Dia bisa ya?

Taufan: Yup. Kalo dia muncul nanti, aku akan minta dia membawa alat-alat yang dibuatnya bersamaku untuk mengerjaimu... err, maksudku untuk diperlihatkan padamu! *senyum inosen*

Halilintar: ... Firasatku buruk.

 **Jangan takut Halilintar. Aku gak yakin Ochobot bakalan muncul dalam waktu dekat *shrug***

Gempa: Kenapa? Kalau dia punya alat-alat yang hebat, kenapa tidak?

 **Karena cerita ini baru dimulai dan masih tahap perkenalan. Aku punya urutan dan tahap. Plot, man, PLOT! t(0A0t)**

Halilintar: Kamu punya plot? Wow.

 **Well, kinda... somehow... something? Heheh.**

Halilintar: I should've know... *memutar bola mata*

Taufan: Hei, hei. Jangan ngomong pake bahasa inggris!

Gempa: Gak apa Taufan, ntar kita belajar bahasa inggris di rumah *senyum*

Taufan: ... Silahkan bicara bahasa inggris sesuka kalian. Aku gak akan protes lagi ._.)

 **Anyway, percaya atau tidak, cukup sekian wawancara kita untuk chapter ini! :D Semoga kalian menikmati chapter gak jelas ini. Kirimkan banyak-banyak pertanyaan ya! Request buat drabble juga oke! ;D**

Halilintar: Oh akhirnya bisa pulang juga...

Gempa: Yah, yang tadi itu menyenangkan.

Taufan: Tunggu, mana kue coklatku!?

 **Sampai jumpa lagi bye! *kabur***

Taufan: Tunggu! *ngejar Kumato*

Gempa: Taufan! Jangan pulang malam-malam, ntar kita makan apa?!

Halilintar: *sigh* ... Aku capek.


	3. Grilfriend pt 2

**Hallo haloo! :D**

 **Gimana liburan kalian? Kalo aku sih gak seru, karena gak bisa ngetik selama liburan. Tidurrr terus! Muahahaha, yang penting nyantai. Tapi berhubung liburan udah selesai, akhirnya aku bisa aktif lagi. Hip hip hooray! XD Tapi di wawancara ini Gempa dkk masih di musim liburan ya :D**

 **Oke, oke. Udahan heboh sendirinya. Sekarang silahkan kalian duduk manis dan dengerin ocehanku bentar yah. Gak lama kok. Paling Cuma satu halaman #digebukinmassa. Tapi pokoknya baca dulu deh. Soalnya penting banget *muka serius***

 **Pertama! Banyak yang tanya soal pairing di fic ini (gebetan, pacar, dll), jadi aku jawab aja disini secara gamblang. Jawabannya adalah... *gema drum* fic ini bahkan belum punya pairing, dan aku masih** ** _belum mau_** **bikin. Aku payah di bidang yang romantis-romantis gitu. Kalo pun ada yang hint-hint, yah... itu Cuma hints, belum ada maksud apapun. Sebenernya aku pun masih galau soal itu. jadi tolong jangan ditanyakan lagi yah... ("=v=)**

 **Kedua! Ini fic pairingnya CROSS atau STRAIGHT? YAOI atau NORMAL? Boro-boro straight ato cross, ni fic aja belom ada pairing. Mungkin banyak yang salah sangka gara-gara drabble di chapter sebelumnya. Tapi, niatanku tuh mau menunjukkan sifat seorang kakak yang suka mengganggu adik-adiknya karena ingin melihat reaksi yang imut dan tidak seperti biasa, itulah sifat yang kutanamkan pada Gempa. Hali yang sedikit-sedikit ngeblush itu karena dia malu bersikap khawatir dan overprotektif, padahal kan dia tipe macho dan gak baper tuh =w=)/ Seperti yang kubilang di chapter 1, yang ada di sini Cuma BROTHERLY LOVE atau BROFLUFF.** ** _Gak ada yaoi_** **(sowwy~) Tapi yah kalo ternyata nyerempet-nyerempet, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud.. ("=3=)**

 **Ketiga! (yep, masih ada lagi. Yang sabar yah...) Berhubung banyak sekali pertanyaan yang masuk (22 review sodara-sodari! *ngiler pelangi*) gak semuanya bakalan dijawab. Tunggu! Jangan lempar sendal dulu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bakalan dijawab pelan-pelan selama cerita(?) ini berjalan. Kan gak seru tuh kalo semua kebongkar di depan =w=)/ Jadi harap sabar yah...**

 **Keempat! Aku punya special guest disini. Mari kita sambut, Kak Nayu dan Kak Runa!**

 **Nayu: HAAIII! XD *melambaikan kedua tangan***

 **Runa: Hai *muka datar***

 **Nayu: Thanks ya udah ngundang kita ke sini ^w^)/**

 **No problemo :) Bisa perkenalkan diri kalian?**

 **Nayu: Aku adalah PACARnya GEMPA! X3**

JEDEEEEERRR!

 **?! Kok ada petir di siang bolong begini?**

 **Runa: Jangan tanya aku. Kau authornya.**

 **Iya ding...**

 **Nayu: AAAKH! *nepok jidat***

 **Ke-kenapa?!**

 **Nayu: Aku punya jemuran yang harus diangkat! Akuharuspergidulubye! *narik Runa dan pergi dari situ***

 **Eh, tunggu dulu—! Ah shell, mereka beneran pergi... ("=_=) Baru kali ini ada special guest yang Cuma nongol 30 detik... Tapi gak apa deh. Ni opening udah kepanjangan! Belom apa-apa udah sehalaman... Sekarang mari kita sambut tamu utama kita. Meet Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan!**

Taufan: Halo! :D

 **Loh? Mana Gempa dan Halilintar?**

Taufan: Kamu kelamaan bukanya. Jam istirahat udah habis jadi Gempa kembali bekerja dan Halilintar bilang dia ada urusan.

 **Oh gawd, kok narasumberku pada kabur semua sih? (T-T)**

Taufan: Tak pe, tak pe. Kan ada aku disini :D

 **Taufan... Kamu gombalin aku ya? (0/0)**

Taufan: Ya enggaklah :D

 **Tentu saja... *pundung* Ugh, tapi aku tahan dengan semua kesepian ini. Aku harus mengundang tamu yang lebih banyak!**

Taufan: Sudah, sudah. Syukuri apa yang ada—

 **...! *tutup telinga***

Taufan: Kenapa malah tutup telinga? O.o)

 **G-Gak, kupikir tadi kamu mau nya—... ah, lupakan. Btw, Kok Gempa dan Haliintar masih kerja sih? Padahal kan aku mau bikin wawancara special liburan (T3T)**

Taufan: Ini kan liburan anak sekolah. Orang-orang masih kerja lah.

 **Bener juga. Berarti kalian gak bisa liburan bareng dong?**

Taufan: Begitulah. Padahal biasanya kami pergi ke rumah Tok Aba untuk mengunjungi Api dan Air..

 **Bener juga, aku gak pernah tau kehidupan kalian sebelum tinggal bareng Gempa. Kalian hidup secara terpisah kan?**

Taufan: Yeah... Aku tinggal di bersama Ochobot dan orangtuanya. Kak Hali tinggal bareng sama Api dan Air di rumah paman di luar kota. Sedangkan Kak Gempa tinggal sama Tok Aba.

 **Terus, terus?**

Taufan: Setelah Kak Gempa lulus SMA, Kak Gempa langsung kerja. Kebetulan gurunya ngasih dia kerjaan sebagai guru private di Pulau Rintis, kota kelahiran kami dulu. Kota tempat aku tinggal dekat sama Kak Gempa, makanya aku tau duluan dan aku minta supaya aku bisa tinggal sama Kak Gempa.

 **He? Jadi waktu awal-awal kamu Cuma sendirian tinggal bareng Gempa?**

Taufan: Yup. Tepatnya selama 6 bulan. Habis itu... *jeda* Kak Hali juga diajak sama Kak Gempa untuk tinggal bersama... Kata Kak Gempa, paman yang mengasuh Kak Hali, Api dan Air sudah gak bisa tinggal sama mereka lagi.

 **Oh, jadi sejak itu kalian tinggal bertiga?**

Taufan: Uh-huh! Seru banget! Awalnya Kak Hali kelihatan tertekan, tapi lama-kelamaan berkat bakatku yang selalu bikin orang tersenyum, Kak Hali jadi balik ceria lagi :D

 **Heee, coba ceritain deh pengalaman manis antara kamu dan kakak-kakakmu.**

Taufan: Wuih, itu sih banyak banget. Yang mana yaa... Oh, oh! Kejadian di dapur seru juga!

 **Ceritain dong!**

Taufan: Waktu itu Kak Hali berkunjung ke rumah kami. Trus kami mau masak-masak, trus... heheheheh *ketawa gaje*

 **Apaan Taufan?! Ceritain dong, jangan disimpan sendiri! X'(**

Taufan: Lain kali aja deh... Gak seru kalo aku yang ceritain XD

 **Hmph, kalo gitu ceritain sesuatu tentang Api dan Air dong?**

Taufan: *senyum lebar* Nah, kalo itu aku bisa ceritain. Api dan Air itu yaaa...

BRAKKK!

?&?: Kak Taufaaaaaaannn~! *berlari kearah Taufan trus langsung meluk (ato lebih tepatnya nabrak dan menindih)*

 ***melongo***

Taufan: Buhuuukk! Api?! Air?!

Api: Hehehe, kaget kan? Kaget kan? *senyum lebar*

Air: Kami datang menyelamatkan Kak Taufan! :D

Taufan: Ta-Tapi kalian kok bisa ada di sini? Bukannya kalian sama Tok Aba?

Api: Kami minta Tok Aba mengantar kami ke sini! XD

Air: Kami dengar Kak Taufan, Kak Hali dan Kak Gempa diculik sama penyihir jahat antargalaksi yang mau menguasai dunia, akan dijadikan cyborg canggih lalu dijual di pasar gelap angkasa! *dengan muka serius*

 **Yang bener aja, setiap ada orang baru yang muncul aku harus dapat tuduhan yang aneh-aneh ya? ("._.)**

Api: Hah! Jangan-jangan kakak ini penyihir jahat itu ya? *nunjuk Kumato* Gak akan Api biarkan kakak mengambil Kak Taufan atau Kak Halilintar atau Kak Gempa! *peluk Taufan erat-erat*

Air: Kalo emang mau ambil, ambil Air saja! *meluk kepala Taufan*

 **Ya ampun, aku bingung mau bilang kalian ini terlalu banyak nonton anime atau KALIAN BERDUA IMUT SEKALI! X3**

Taufan: Hei, hei. Tenanglah, kakak ini bukan orang jahat kok. Namanya Kumato. Ayo, minta maaf dan perkenalkan diri kalian.

 **(Wow, Taufan tiba-tiba kelihatan dewasa di depan adik-adiknya... atau jaim?)**

Api: Humm, baiklah... Nama saya Boboiboy Api. Dan ini adik kembar saya, Boboiboy Air. Maaf sudah menuduh yang bukan-bukan... *muka menyesal*

Air: Maaf Kak Kumato... *muka menyesal*

 **Iya, gak apa-apa kok ^w^)/ Yang salah itu yang menyebarkan fitnah gak jelas itu! Oh, dan selamat datang di wawancara ini!**

Air: Wawancara itu apa? Bantal yang bisa bikin mimpi indah?

Api: Bukan! Itu jenis permainan baru antargalaksi!

Taufan: Bukan juga. Kak Kumato ini bakalan ngasih pertanyaan dan kita harus jawab dengan jujur.

Api: Aha! Seperti permainan Truth or Dare ya? *mata berbinar*

 **Begitulah :) Btw, kalo gak salah kalian tinggal bareng Tok Aba, kan? Kenapa gak tinggal di rumah** **Gempa aja?**

Taufan: Kami juga pengennya gitu, tapi Api dan Air masih terlalu kecil untuk tinggal bareng kami.

Api: Iya, makanya kami mau cepat-cepat besar. Supaya bisa tinggal sama Kak Gempa, dan melindungi Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan! *grin*

Air: *ngangguk* Dan lagi, paru-paruku jadi lebih kuat jadi aku gak akan sakit walaupun tinggal disini.

 **Eh? Paru-paru?**

Taufan: Api dan Air meskipun kembar, Air punya paru-paru yang lemah jadi gak bisa menghirup udara yang kotor.

 **Ya ampun kasihan sekali! (T^T)**

Api: Makanya Api bakalan selalu ngelindungi Air supaya udara jahat gak mengganggu Air! *semangat*

Air: *senyum* iya, iya. Tapi kadang kamu malah keasyikan main kan?

Api: Heheheh...

 **Awww! X3 btw, ada yang tanya nih, apa aja makanan kesukaan kalian?**

Api: Oh, oh! Api suka pudding! Pakai vla dan topping buah X3

Air: Milkshake dan yoghurt dingin, karena susu bikin cepet ngantuk. :3

Taufan: Kue cokelat, ov kors! XD Kalo Kak Gempa Cuma suka permen rasa karamel atau mint, katanya itu bagus untuk berpikir. Dan Kak Hali suka ice cream, rasa buah-buahan.

 **Wow, semuanya manisan! Bahkan Halilintar juga!**

Taufan: Kami bersaudara semuanya suka yang manis-manis.

Api: Dan itu karena kami semua manis!

Air: ...kata Kak Gempa.

 **Kalo gitu aku setuju sama Gempa XD Ah, ngomongin soal Gempa, kalian tau gak kalo Gempa udah punya pacar?**

Taufan: *langsung dark aura dan mukanya mesem-mesem* ...

Api: Kak Taufan, pacar itu apa? Permainan baru ya?

Air: Bukan, itu adalah peri yang bikin kamu langsung tertidur.

 **Kalian gak bisa ngomongin hal lain selain permainan dan tidur ya?**

Api&Air: *ngangguk*

Taufan: Eniwei, pacar itu cewek jahat yang mau menguasai Kak Gempa untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia seperti penyihir!

 **Woi Taufan, kamu kok ngasih ajaran sesat begitu ("-_-)**

Api&Air: *gasp* Kalo gitu kita harus menyelamatkan Kak Gempa!

Taufan: *ngangguk* Kalo kalian yang tanya, Kak Gempa pasti luluh.

 **Perasaanku saja, atau kalian sangat possessive sama Gempa? O.o)**

Taufan: Emangnya aneh ya? O.o)

 **Enggak, hanya saja... possessive. Atau overprotektif?**

Api: Api gak tau apa itu possivif atau radioaktif, tapi Kak Gempa Cuma boleh sayang sama kami. Ya kan Air?

Air: *ngangguk* Kak Gempa, bukan punya siapa-siapa *menggembungkan pipi*

 **Possessive gak pernah seimut ini, deh... ("^-^)a Ngomong-ngomong, Api dan Air kelihatannya sayang banget sama Gempa. Kalian sayang juga gak sama Taufan dan Halilintar?**

Api: Tentu saja sayang! Kok ngomong gitu sih! *sewot*

Air: Kak Gempa, Kak Hali, Kak Taufan... punya kami. Sayang semuanya. *natap tajam*

 **Lah, kok marah? Aku kan Cuma tanya ("=3=)a**

Taufan: Tanya-nya gak penting sih. Kami saudara, jelas kami sayang satu sama lain, sama rata, sama besar. Hmph!

 **Iya, iya. Jangan ngambek dong... Ayo ke pertanyaan berikutnya.**

Taufan: Belikan kue cokelat dulu.

Api: Yoghurt untuk Air.

Air: Dan puding susu untuk Api.

Api&Air&Taufan: HUMPH! *malingkan muka*

 **Duh, ini wawancara atau perampokan sih? (III-_-) Okelah, berarti istirahat dulu. Silahkan nikmati drabble singkat tapi agak panjang(?) ini selagi menunggu.**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan cepat. Smartphone-nya terus menyala, mengingatkannya tentang berbagai macam pekerjaanya. Ada deadline penerjemahan, jadwal les privat, wawancara gaje de-el-el. Melirik jam tangan jingga yang serasi dengan saudara-saudaranya, pemuda itu sadar waktu yang dimilikinya sangat sempit.

"Oke, aku masih punya waktu untuk wawancara kalo aku..." Sisa kalimatnya ternggelam dalam pikiran kompleksnya. Begitu fokusnya, pemuda itu tidak sadar dia hampir menabrak seorang gadis yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Iya, hampir. Karena dia sudah berhenti tapi gadis itu masih juga keterusan dan akhirnya menabrak dirinya.

"Buh!"

"Aw!"

Keduanya jatuh terduduk. Pemuda itu menggumamkan permintaan maaf dan mencoba membantu gadis itu berdiri. Gadis itu minta maaf juga. Saat wajah mereka saling bertatapan, keduanya terkejut.

"Gempa?"

"Nayu?"

...

...

 **BoBoiBoy: Alternate Universe**

 **BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta.**  
BoBoiBoy: Alternate Universe punyaku.

Drabble: **Girlfriend part 2 (dan ini FINAL)**

Summary: Pacarnya Gempa akhirnya muncul?!

 **Warning:** **brofluff alert** **, BUKAN** **Sho-ai/yaoi** **alert. Andersten? (ops, ketularan Taufan :P)**

 **Special guest muncul lagi ;D**

 **Nayu: KUMA-CHAN! Ai lop yu fuuul! XD**

 **...**

 **...**

"Bye, bye!"

"Datang lagi ya Kak Halilintar!"

Haliintar menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah gerombolan anak-anak yang menghantarkan kepergiannya dengan lambaian tangan dan pesan untuk kembali lagi. Tersenyum kecil, dia balas melambaikan tangan sebelum benar-benar pergi dari pekarangan panti asuhan itu.

Halilintar melirik jam tangan berwarna jingga miliknya. Pukul 4 sore. Gempa biasanya sudah selesai kerja jam segini. Baru Halilintar mau menelpon kakak tertuanya itu, seseorang menabraknya.

"Woi, jangan diam di tengah jalan," Suara ketus terdengar dan Halilintar mengerutkan dahinya.

"... Kamu yang nabrak. Seharusnya kamu yang liat-liat kalo jalan," Halilintar membalas dengan tidak kalah ketusnya, menatap gadis yang juga menatapnya balik. Bedanya, gadis itu kelihatan kaget.

"Kamu Halilintar ya?" tanya gadis itu.

Halilintar mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kamu siapa?"

"Namaku Runa. Mana kakakmu?" tanya Runa masih denga ekspresi yang sama.

"Kenapa aku harus ngasih tau kamu?" Halilintar bertanya balik sambil menyilang tangannya.

"Karena kalo Gempa ditemukan duluan sama Nayu, bisa bahaya," jelas Runa singkat dengan wajah sewot.

Halilintar gak peduli siapa itu Nayu, tapi begitu mendengar kata 'Gempa' dan 'bahaya' di satu kalimat Halilintar gak bisa diam saja. "Siapa itu Nayu?"

Runa kelihatan gak yakin sebelum menjawab, "Pacarnya Gempa,"

JEDEEEEERRR!

Runa mendongak, heran dari mana suara petir itu berasal. Beda sama Halilintar yang langsung menelpon kakaknya. 3 nada tunggu berikutnya, suara Gempa terdengar dari smartphone Halilintar. " _Halo?_ "

"NgakuapaKakGempaketemucewekgakwarasyangngaku-ngakupacarKakGempa?" tanya Halilintar cepat tanpa spasi. Runa bersiul kagum karena Halilintar gak menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

" _Eeeng... gak tuh?_ " Suara Gempa terdengar tidak yakin dan heran, gak begitu nangkep apa kata sang adik tadi, tapi tetap membuat Halilintar menghela napas lega. " _Tapi aku ketemu sama teman SMA dulu dan sekarang lagi makan. Oh, ya, namanya Nayu_ ,"

JEDEEEEERRR!

" _Seriously_ , ini petir datang dari mana sih?" tanya Runa heran, mulai khawatir juga sama jemurannya. Tapi Halilintar masa' bodo.

"Makan di mana?" tanya Halilintar kalem. Di dalam pikirannya: ' _eksekusi, eksekusi, eksekusi,_ '

" _Rumah makan Padang di dekat tempat wawancara—_ "

Halilintar langsung meluncur ke sana. Runa mengikuti dari belakang.

...

"Adikmu?"

Gempa menutup telepon adiknya. Lalu menatap gadis di hadapannya. "Yeah, seperti dia mau kesini. Gak masalah, kan?"

Nayu mengangguk cepat. "Kamu mau berpura-pura jadi pacarku di depan Runa, kan?"

Gempa menghela napas dan bertopang dagu mendengar jawaban teman SMA-nya itu, memikirkan lagi alasan semua ini. Nayu tiba-tiba memintanya untuk jadi pacarnya untuk sehari saja, di depan seseorang bernama Runa. Kebetulan sekali. Gempa juga sekarang masih mengelabui adik-adiknya bahwa dia sudah punya pacar (yang sebenarnya tidak ada). Dan dia memang berpikir untuk berbohong lebih lama. Mungkin dia juga bisa menemukan alasan kenapa adiknya-adiknya gak mau dia punya pacar.

Dengan alasan itu dan kepanikan juga desakan dari Nayu, Gempa mengiyakan.

"Tapi apa kau yakin?" tanya Gempa. "Ntar kamu bakalan diamuk sama Halilintar loh,"

"Percaya deh, bukan aku satu-satunya orang yang bakal diamuk nanti,"

Gempa mau bertanya apa maksudnya, tapi tidak jadi saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kak Gempa!" Gempa menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sang adik dan seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya sudah ada di dalam rumah makan, menatapnya dengan cemas sebelum menatap tajam ke arah Nayu.

"Hai! Kupikir kalian gak bakalan datang. Ayo makan. Silahkan pesan apapun yang kalian mau," ucap Nayu santai, meskipun Halilintar menatapnya seakan mau melubangi kepalanya. Gempa melempar tatapan yang seakan berkata 'Nah kan?' pada Nayu dan Nayu membalasnya dengan senyum penuh arti. Saat itulah Gempa jadi tau rasanya ditatap dengan tatapan Halilintar. Gadis yang gak dikenalnya itu melotot ke arahnya.

"Eng... Siapa gadis ini?" tanya Gempa berusaha tenang.

"Tadi aku ketemu dia di jalan. Kenalannya Nayu tuh," jawab Halilintar seraya duduk di kursi depan Gempa yang Cuma memonyongkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban adik yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu.

"Jadi, kalian emang pacaran?" tanya Runa ketus tanpa basa-basi. Matanya masih mengawasi Gempa seperti predator kepada mangsanya.

"Tentu saja. Ya kan Gempa?" ucap Nayu melirik pada Gempa dan Gempa tentu saja mengangguk setuju.

"Yep," Gempa menjawab singkat, tetap tenang meskipun Runa semakin tajam menatapnya.

JEDEEEEERRR!

..

..

Maaf, salah sound-effect. Seharusnya 'BRAKK!' :P

..

..

(take 2)

BRAKK!

Halilintar menggebrak meja, mengejutkan Gempa dan Nayu.

"Kak Gempa, kita telat untuk wawancara. Ayo pergi," Belum Gempa menjawab, Halilintar udah pergi duluan dari situ. Meninggalkan Gempa yang heran, Runa yang shock dan Nayu yang tersenyum puas.

"Eh? Uhh..." Gempa menoleh pada Nayu, dan gadis mengangguk puas padanya. Gempa pun mengikuti adiknya. Tinggallah Nayu yang menyeringai ke arah Runa yang langsung bad mood.

..

Boboiboy Gempa, pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang lebih pendek 5 senti dari Halilintar, sang **_adik_** yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya. Gempa lebih ke tipe yang menggunakan otak dibanding fisik, jadi dia tidak heran kalau adiknya itu jadi lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya (apalagi Halilintar ikut berbagai macam ekskul olahraga dan meraih banyak juara, sementara dirinya lebih ke klub penelitian dan matematika saat SMA dulu). Gempa gak pernah risau apalagi minder kalau di dekat adiknya. Tapi, lain hal kalo begini situasinya.

Gempa kesulitan mengejar adiknya yang bergerak lebih cepat dengan langkah yang lebih lebar dibanding dirinya. Inilah satu-satunya situasi dimana dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Halilintar! Tunggu dulu!" Dan Halilintar tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Gempa hampir menabraknya. Gempa gak protes, paling gak Halilintar sudah berhenti, meskipun diam saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Kamu beneran gak mau kakak pacaran ya?" tanya Gempa pelan, memecah keheningan.

Halilintar berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. "Tentu aja," Sepasang iris ruby-nya tampak sangat konstras dengan keremangan gang kecil menuju tempat wawancara, hampir terlihat bersinar.

Gempa menelan ludah. Halilintar benar-benar marah. Dia jadi merasa gak enak sudah membohongi Halilintar, meskipun niatnya ingin membantu Nayu. Tapi jauh di dalam dia tau ada kilat kekhawatiran di mata adiknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kak Gempa gak ingat pas Kak Gempa pertama kali punya pacar?" tanya Halilintar. "Kak Gempa kasih segalanya buat dia, melakukan semuanya, berkorban apapun... tapi cewek itu ninggalin Kak Gempa gitu aja!" Kata-kata Halilintar membuat Gempa tersentak, dan kata-kata berikutnya hampir membuatnya tersedak.

"Ke-Kenapa kamu bisa tau itu?!" tanya Gempa dengan nada tidak percaya, tapi kemudian terdiam. "Jadi... karena itu kamu, bukan, kalian gak mau kakak punya pacar lagi?"

"Waktu itu aku gak ada disamping Kak Gempa, tapi sekarang kami berdua ada disini," kata Halilintar sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Gak akan kubiarkan ada yang menyakiti Kak Gempa lagi," Gempa tertegun mendengarnya. Di dalam kata-kata itu Halilintar terdengar sangat kesal dan geram, tapi Gempa juga bisa merasakan kepedulian dan rasa ingin melindungi dari adiknya itu.

Boboiboy Gempa, pemuda berusia 19 tahun, kakak tertua diantara Boboiboy bersaudara. Ia selalu mengutamakan adik-adiknya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Saat kecil dulu, ketika adik-adiknya merasa sedih dan berkabung atas kepergian orangtuanya, dia harus jadi penopang dan memberikan dorongan kepada adik-adiknya. Menguatkan mereka dan melindungi mereka, sendirian; karena dia kakak tertua. ' _Tapi kali ini..._ '

Gempa tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Halilintar. "Terima kasih,"

"Untuk apa?" Halilintar hanya meliriknya, tapi Gempa bisa melihat rona merah diwajahnya, ekspresi yang hanya ditujukkan ketika ia benar-benar peduli pada seseorang. "Kita saudara, jadi wajar saja."

"Iya, kita saudara," Gempa tersenyum lebih lebar. ' _Punya seseorang yang bisa diandalkan, meskipun dia adalah adikmu sendiri... rasanya tidak buruk juga._ '

"Bagus kalo Kak Gempa dah paham. Dan untuk si Nayu itu, aku harus menilainya dulu," ucap Halilintar menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kalo gak sesuai kriteria, putus kan dia,"

Gempa memutarkan bola matanya ketika Halilintar mulai menyebutkan 'kriteria yang diperbolehkan menjadi pacar Kak Gempa', yang kalo ditulis dibuku mungkin bisa diterbitkan. Sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara menjelaskan ke Halilintar bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak punya pacar, Gempa berjalan menuju tempat wawancara.

* * *

 **Muahahaha, akhirnya terungkap juga siapa pacarnya Gempa. Jadi dimohon untuk gak tanya lagi siapa pacarnya, karena dia** **gak punya** **(tapi saudara2nya Gempa masih pikir dia punya). Untuk yang mau menanyakan pairing atau gebetan chara yang lain, jawabannya** **masih belum diputuskan** **. Tapi aku terima ide kok, tapi gak tau ya dipake apa gak #dilemparsendal. Btw, komen untuk ide drabble juga yow \\(=w=)/**

 **Daaaannn, berhubung kalian sudah selesai makan, sudah siap untuk wawancara lanjutan?**

Taufan: Siap! *masih ngunyah kue cokelat*

Api: Okie dokie! *hormat tapi terus nyomot pudding*

Air: Zzzzz... *tidur habis makan yoghurt*

 ***facepalm* Narasumber hari ini kok kacau semua...**

Kreeeekkk... *pintu terbuka lebar*

Gempa: Halo, maaf kami terlambat.

Halilintar: Gak usah minta maaf, Kak Gempa. Seharusnya dia bersyukur kita udah datang.

Api&Air(yang langsung melek): Kak Gempaaaa...! Kak Haliiiii...! *lari kearah Gempa dan Halilintar trus meluk*

Halilintar: Heh?! Kok kalian ada disini?!

Api: G-Gak boleh ya? *mata sayu*

Halilintar: Y-Ya boleh 'lah! *blush*Tapi kenapa kalian ada di sini? *melotot ke Air* Kan kamu sakit, udara disini gak bagus!

Air: So-Soalnya kami kangen... *mata ikutan sayu*

Halilintar: *tambah nge-blush* ...

Gempa: Jangan sedih, Kak Hali bukannya marah. Dia Cuma khawatir. Seharusnya kalian bilang dulu kalau mau datang *ngelus kepala Api*

Api: Jadi... Kak Hali gak marah?

Gempa: Enggak :) Ya, kan Hali?

Halilintar: Tentu saja. Kak Hali juga... kangen sama kalian (=/=) Masa' marah kalo kalian datang?

Air: Hehe :) Gendong!

Api: Api juga mau!

Halilintar: Iya, iya. *gendong Api dan Air bersamaan*

 **Woh, Halilintar kamu kuat banget! Jangan-jangan kamu kerja sambilan jadi kuli bangunan ya?**

Halilintar: Kamu sendiri, jangan-jangan gak pernah makan bogem mentah ya?!

 **Ampun, mas... Cuma bercanda.**

Taufan: Hahaha, Kak Hali mah emang sering gendong Api dan Air sekaligus. Makanya berotot tuh XD

Gempa: *duduk di sofa* Ngomong-ngomong, gimana wawancaranya? Masih lanjut ato udah selesai?

 **Ah, masih ada beberapa pertanyaan lagi. Taufan, kan katanya kamu sering ngerjain Halilintar-**

Halilintar: Lebih dari yang kalian ketahui... ("=_=)

 **-kalo Halilintar lagi di WC, biasanya dia kamu apain?**

Taufan: Hah! Kak Hali sering kukerjai dengan lelocon paling klasik dan efektif. Tinggal matiin aja lampunya dari luar XD

Gempa: Dan biasanya Hali langsung ngamuk dan ngejar Taufan sampe depan gang (;^^)

Taufan: Hahaha, masa yang menyenangkan :D

Halilintar: Apanya yang menyenangkan?! Awas kamu kalo berani matiin lampu lagi... *dark aura*

 **Kenapa Halilintar? Kamu takut hantu? =v=)/**

Halilintar: A-apa?! Te-tentu saja tidak. *nurunkan Api dan Air lalu duduk di sofa juga* Lagian yang lebih takut sama hantu tuh Kak Gempa dan Taufan.

Taufan: Yep, gak kayak Kak Hali yang sok jaim kami ngaku kalo kami takut hantu. Hantu itu menyeramkan! Hiii!

Gempa: Yeah, hampir satu kampung tau kami semua takut hantu. Bahkan induk semang kami bilang kalo rumah kontrakan kami ada penunggunya, beliau senang sekali mengerjai kami.

Halilintar: Dasar nenek tua itu, sengaja mematikan saklar lampu rumah kami trus gak mau ngaku lagi! *ngepalin tangan*

 **Uhmm, aku gak yakin deh kalo itu kerjaannya induk semang kalian... anyway, kalian gak punya kelemahan sendiri-sendiri gitu? Yang bisa kumanfaatkan gitu?**

Halilintar: Woi...

Gempa: Maaf ya, untuk pertanyaan seperti itu gak bisa kami jawab.

Taufan: Kalo mau tau kelemahanku, bawakan aku kue cokelat yang banyak *senyum licik*

 **Gak perlu, kelemahanmu pasti kalo disogok makanan (=v=)/**

Api: Kak Gempa tuh gampang geli, Kak Hali takut balon meletus...

Air: Dan Kak Taufan takut jarum suntik... dan terlalu gampang disogok makanan.

Taufan: Api, Air! Kok kalian kasih tau sih? *jawdrop*

Api: ...? Kan kalo main Truth or Dare harus dijawab dengan jujur *muka polos*

Halilintar: ... *facepalm*

Air: ... Kami bikin salah lagi ya?

Gempa: Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa kok *ngelus kepala Air*

Halilintar: Apanya yang gak apa? Ntar kita bakalan diperalat sama tuh si Kumato!

 **Woi, woi, aku gak sekejam itu tau ("=_=)/ Btw, kayaknya cukup sekian dulu deh wawancaranya. Udah kepanjangan nih...**

Api: Eeehh...kok udahan sih, kan Api belum puas (=3=)

Halilintar: Kalo aku sih udah muak... ("==)

Gempa: Well, that was fun.

Taufan: Kuenya tadi enak. Boleh bawa pulang kan?

Air: Zzzzz...

 **Ozzz, selesai sudah sesi wawancara kita pada hari ini yang penuh dengan kejutan! Ada special guest, ada Api dan Air yang mendadak muncul... eh, ngomong-ngomong soal special guest, Kak Nayu dan Kak Runa mana yah? Kok mereka gak balik-balik...**

 **Nayu: *nongol di depan pintu* Oh, Hai semua maaf kami terlambat!**

 **Kak Nayu udah telat, udah mau bubar nih. Tuh, para narasumber aja udah pada mau pulang.**

 **Nayu: Oh, sayang sekali— *ngeliat Gempa* Oh, hai Gempa! Kita ketemu lagi. Makasih ya udah mau jadi pacar pura-puraku! Runa ketipu loh! *nyengir kuda*Berkat kamu aku menang taruhan, ntar kubagi 50% deh! X3**

Halilintar: Pacar pura-pura...? *deathglare ke Gempa*

Taufan: Taruhan...? *ikutan deatglare juga*

Gempa: Glekk... *keringat dingin* Eng... itu kujelaskan...

Halilintar: Kak Gempaaaa... *dark aura*

Taufan: SERAAAAAANNNGGG!

Gempa: Ja-jangan gelitiki— Ahahahaha! Hahha! Aduh, janghanhahaha—!

 **Wow, mereka bergulat. Kak Nayu sih datangnya di saat yang gak tepat... *noleh ke Nayu***

 **Nayu: WOOGH! Bisa jadi duit nih kalo kujual ke para fujoushi! *ngerekam pake hape***

 ***facepalm* ...**

 **Runa: *muncul di depan pintu* Nayuuuu! Kau tipu aku ya!**

 **Nayu: *tersentak* Wadoh, akuharuspergidulubye! *kabur***

 **Runa: Jangan kabur kau, kembalikan uangku!**

 **Hadeh... akhirnya pergi juga. *ngeluarin kamera* Sekarang aku bisa rekam ini. Aku bakalan kaya! *rekam Gempa yang digelitiki (baca: dikeroyokin) Halilintar dan Taufan***

Gempa: Ahahahaha, amphun—hahahaha!

Api: Heboh ya.

Air: Iya.

Api: Air, pacar itu tadi apa ya? Permainan baru?

Air: Bukan. *nyeruput milkshake* itu adalah peri yang bikin kamu ngantuk.

* * *

 **Hahaha, gaje yah? silahkan kasih tau lewat review ok? Makasih juga bagi yang udah review!  
**

 **Oh, oh! Kak NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, semoga kakak suka chapter ini :D**


	4. Mengigau

**Hallo Haloo! :D**

...

..

..

 **BoBoiBoy: Alternate Universe**

 **BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta.**  
BoBoiBoy: Alternate Universe punyaku.

Drabble: **Mengigau**

Summary: Pagi yang malas, Boboiboy Bersaudara, sarapan yang lezat... dan Gempa yang mengantuk.

 **AN: Api dan Air sudah balik ke rumah Tok Aba, jadi mereka gak ada di drabble ini.**

* * *

Minggu, pagi hari. **  
**

"Silahkan makan! Kemarin gak sempat belanja, jadi Cuma bisa bikin ini,"

Taufan menyajikan setumpuk roti panggang yang masih panas di atas meja bersama berbagai macam rasa selai. Kedua kakaknya tidak merespon. Bukannya mereka tidak suka roti panggang, tapi karena mereka sibuk sendiri. Halilintar menggerutu kesal sambil memijat pinggangnya. Sementara Gempa tampak kesulitan mengangkat kepala dan membuka matanya.

"Ayolah Kak Hali, masih marah sama yang tadi? Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, ayo makan," ajak Taufan sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Kalo rasa sakitnya juga udah berlalu, aku gak bakalan begini!" Taufan hampir yakin kakak yang lebih tua 2 darinya itu akan melempar piring padanya. Syukurnya tidak. "Apa kamu harus membangunkanku, di hari minggu begini, dengan cara menindihku?! Kamu bukan anak SD lagi!"

"Ta-Tapi.. kan, aku sudah minta maaf..." Taufan mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya, tatapan memelas. Melihat itu, Halilintar hanya memalingkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab apapun dan mulai makan. Oh yeah, gak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tatapan maut Taufan. Kalau saja perutnya lagi gak lapar, mungkin Taufan bakalan joget penuh kemenangan.

DHUK!

Terdengar suara jedukan, membuat Halilintar dan Taufan menoleh pada kakak tertua sekaligus kepala keluarga mereka. Tampaklah Gempa yang, untuk kesekian kalinya, tidak bisa menahan kantuk dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Kak Gempa begadang lagi?" tanya Taufan sambil mengolesi rotinya dengan selai cokelat.

"Hmph, tadi malah sudah kusuruh tidur. Tapi dia bilang dia mau nyelesaikan translate-an malam itu juga," jawab Halilintar kasual sambil menggigit roti selai strawberry miliknya.

"Lah, trus Kak Hali biarin aja?" tanya Taufan kali ini dibarengi dengan rasa heran. Biasanya kakaknya itu selalu keras dengan jadwal tidur Gempa.

"Dia bilang dia mau selesaikan kerjaan itu tadi malam supaya bisa nyantai sama kita di Hari Minggu," jawab Halilintar datar sambil menatap kakaknya. "Dasar bodoh,"

"Ah, Kak Gempa sho swiit amat," Taufan tersenyum lebar. "Tapi sayang Kak Gempa jadi gak bisa menikmati roti panggang yang masih panas. Aku akan makan bagian Kak Gempa," Tangan Taufan menggapai roti ke-2nya dan mengolesinya lagi dengan selai.

"... roti..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bisikan dan pelan dari Gempa. "panggang... krhh.."

"Dia mengigau... soal makanan?" Bola mata Halilintar membesar.

"Wow, kupikir Cuma aku yang hanya mikirin soal makanan, hehehe," Taufan malah cengengesan.

"Ternyata kamu sadar diri juga ya," sindir Halilintar membuat Taufan sadar dengan kata-katanya sendiri, tapi kemudian pandangannya kembali ke kakak tertuanya. "Pasti Kak Gempa capek banget,"

"Ah, mana ada. Itu karena roti panggang buatanku super enaak. Makanya sampe keciuman sama Kak Gempa walaupun dia masih tidur," Halilintar memutar bola mata lalu mengambil potongan roti panggang lainnya. Sementara Taufan yang mengangkat roti panggang isi selai cokelatnya tinggi-tinggi dengan wajah bangga yang dramatis. "Lihat ini. Roti panggang lezat buatan Chef Taufan, diselimuti mentega yang banyak lalu dipanggang hingga berwarna kecokelatan yang menawan dan garing! Juga pinggiran renyah ketika digigit!"

"Yeah, renyah... karena gosong," cibir Halilintar pedas diantara aktifitas sibuknya: mengunyah makanan yang barusan diejeknya.

"Krrh... Roti gosong..." Gempa mengulang kata-kata Halilintar di dalam tidurnya.

"Huh, tapi dimakan juga. Jujur saja, ini enak kan?" Taufan tersenyum lebar. "Apalagi dengan kelembutan selai—"

"... Acrylamide..."

"Ya! Selai akrimil— Eh, tunggu dulu. Kita gak punya selai rasa akronim..." Pandangan Taufan dan Halilintar kembali lagi kepada kakak mereka yang masih tidur. "Kak Gempa tadi ngomong sesuatu?"

"Acrylamide... adalah bahan untuk membuat material polyacrylamide..." Gempa masih lanjut mengigau.

Halilintar mengangkat bahu. "Biasalah, Kak Gempa kan emang gitu. Ngomong pake bahasa kutu buku," Halilintar tampak tidak tertarik. Kakak tertua mereka memang bisa dikatakan lebih pintar dari kebanyakan orang dalam bidang sains dan matematika... ah, coret itu. Gempa itu jenius. Titik.

"Polyacrylamide... kandungan yang ada di kaporit... lem.. kertas... kosmetik..." Gempa bergeming sedikit, tapi jelas masih tertidur.

Taufan tampak kagum dengan pengetahuan kakak tertuanya yang bisa menyebutkan nama yang njlimet itu saat tidur, sedangkan dia sendiri mungkin tidak bisa menyebutnya ketika bangun. Taufan pun memperhatikan penjelasan Gempa sambil menikmati roti panggangnya. "Trus apa, Kak Gempa?"

"Roti... mengandung acrylamide... gak bahaya..." Seakan menjawab pertanyaan sang adik, Gempa melanjutkan lagi bersama hembusan napasnya.

"Wow, kupikir di dalam roti Cuma ada kelezatan dan remah roti," Taufan tersenyum lebar dan mengambil roti panggang lagi. Halilintar tampak bertopang dagu sambil menikmati potongan roti ketiganya, gak menanggapi komentar konyol Taufan.

"Gosong... acrylamide banyak..."

Taufan dan Halilintar saling bertatapan dengan wajah bingung plus kaget. Kali ini mereka memberikan perhatian penuh pada kata-kata Gempa, sadar sekarang kalimat yang mereka anggap hanya racauan orang setengah tidur ini mengarah pada sesuatu.

"Makin lama dimasak... acrylamide makin banyak dalam roti... bahaya..." lanjut Gempa masih dengan suara pelan diantara napasnya. "... beracun... kanker... pengaruh buruk sama sistem syaraf... mandul..."

Halilintar dan Taufan terdiam.

Menelan ludah, Taufan meletakkan roti panggang yang dipegangnya perlahan dan menjauhkan piring itu darinya dengan wajah eneg. Sementara Halilintar mulai keringat dingin. Dia sudah habis 3 potong... Halilintar menatap sisa roti panggang kecokelatan yang tersisa di atas meja seperti itu adalah bom yang siap meledak, ia mengubah posisinya dengan gugup hingga tanpa sadar ia menjatuhan garpu. Suara dentingannya cukup nyaring hingga membangunkan Gempa dengan sentakan.

"H-Huh?! Oh, aku tertidur lagi..." Gempa memijat batang hidungnya dan mengucek matanya dengan wajah mengantuk. Halilintar dan Taufan hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Gempa mengambil sepotong roti panggang di piring, mengolesinya dengan selai kacang dan langsung menggigit hampir setengahnya. "Hmm, ini enak!" Ekspresi Gempa tampak puas ketika gurihnya selai kacang dan renyahnya roti panggang kecokelatan itu menyentuh indra perasanya.

Mengambil potongan roti kedua, Gempa menatap kedua adiknya dengan tampang polos, "Kok pada gak makan? Kakak habisin semuanya nih?"

* * *

 **Hallo Haloo! :D**

 **Seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku nulis menurut mood. Baru baca artikel soal ak- ehem, acyr- ... Pokoknya itu deh. Itu beneran lho, jadi hati-hati ya.**

 **Makasih banyak untuk Famelshuimizu chan, , ShadowBloodHunter, Lomi Ashi-chan, dan (kak) NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki untuk reviewnya! X3 Untuk Jovihd055, Rampaging Snow (2x), suzumiya-chan, lily, nisa, Asha, zara aziza... Masih juga untuk kalian ya! Sayang kalian gak punya akun jadi gak bisa bilang masih lewat PM.. Eniwei, THANKS A LOT! XD**

 **Untuk pertanyaan yang masuk, masih ditampung dulu ya... Masih belum ada waktu untuk bikin wawancara "^-^)a**

 **Akhir kata, jangan lupa review ;)**


	5. Twins

**Hallo Haloo! :D**

...

..

..

 **BoBoiBoy: Alternate Universe**

 **BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta.**  
BoBoiBoy: Alternate Universe punyaku.

Drabble: **Twins**

Summary: Cuma cerita tentang si kembar Api dan Air.

 **AN: Ini mengambil latar waktu setelah wawancara chapter 3. Maaf karena waktunya acak "^-^)a**

* * *

Siapa yang gak gemas sama si kembar Api dan Air? Tingkah mereka yang polos dan riang selalu bikin perasaan jadi melayang gimanaaaa gitu. Kakak-kakaknya apalagi, makanya Gempa (yang gak bisa bilang 'tidak' sama mereka), Halilintar (meskipun gak mau mengakuinya), dan Taufan (yang sifatnya sebelas-duabelas sama mereka) sangat menyanyangi dan sedikit memanjakan mereka.

Tapi kadang-kadang ada saat di mana si kembar ini agak... menyusahkan dan bikin serba salah. Seperti ketika kedua anak kembar itu berlibur ke rumah Gempa saat itu.

Siang hari, Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan sedang bersantai di ruang TV setelah mereka pulang dari wawacara gaje. Gempa sengaja ijin kerja demi bisa menghabiskan waktu sama adik-adiknya, meskipun tangannya masih lincah mengetik untuk deadline-nya. Sekarang dia sedang menelpon Tok Aba. Halilintar bilang kerja sambilannya lagi libur (Gempa dan Taufan meragukannya), jadi dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk main video game. Taufan sengaja tidak mengerjakan PR demi bisa bermain sama si kembar (...).

Si kembar? Lagi ganti baju karena mereka gak sempat ganti baju setelah perjalanan panjang dan langsung ke tempat wawancara.

"Oh, begitu ya, _tok_... Gak, Cuma kaget aja mereka tiba-tiba datang... _Atoookk_...! ... Hahaha, supaya tetap awet muda kan? ... Hm, oke. Humm. ... Baik, _tok_... ... Wa'alaikum salam." Gempa menutup telepon.

"Jadi, Tok Aba bilang apa?" tanya Taufan sambil memakan kue cokelat yang di dapatnya di tempat wawancara.

"Tok Aba bilang sengaja ngantar gak bilang-bilang, supaya jadi kejutan." Jawab Gempa kembali berkutat sama laptopnya.

"Bukannya Tok Aba udah ketuaan buat ngerjain kita?" Dahi Halilintar mengkerut, karakternya hampir kalah...

"Sudahlah, toh kamu juga senang mereka datang kan?" Oops, Halilintar salah pencet tombol. karakternya mati. "Gimana kalo hari ini kita makan diluar?" sambung Gempa.

"MAKAAANNN~!" Taufan langsung semangat '45.

"Kak Gempa yakin? Ntar uang tabungan kita bakalan ludes buat makan Taufan... dan Api." tanya Halilintar datar. Belum Gempa menjawab, tiba-tiba teriakan dari si kembar yang datang tergopoh-gopoh mengejutkan mereka.

"Kak Gempa! Kak Hali! Kak Taufan!"

Gempa hampir menjatuhkan laptopnya karena langsung berdiri. Halilintar kakinya tertendang meja karena kaget dan panik. Taufan gak sengaja menendang kaki Halilintar.

"Kenapa?!" ucap mereka bersamaan, ditambah kata "ACK!" dari Halilintar.

Bukannya sesuatu yang gawat terjadi pada si kembar comel seperti yang mereka kira, yang mereka lihat adalah Api dan Air dengan pakaian yang sama. Baju, celana, jaket bahkan topi, semuanya sama persis.

"Hehehe, tebak Api yang mana?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang beriris orange dengan riang, sementara yang berdiri di sebelahnya tampak diam saja menatap kakak-kakaknya dengan tatapan penuh harap dari mata biru bagaikan esnya.

Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan saling berpandangan dalam diam, seperti sedang berdiskusi bagaimana cara menghadapi adik kembar mereka ini.

' _Gimana nih? Kayaknya mereka ngajak kita main deh._ '

' _You don't say... Pasti si Api yang punya kerjaan nih._ '

' _Jawabannya sih udah jelas tapi..._ '

' _Yeah, masa' kita jawab dengan jujur... Nanti mereka kecewa._ '

' _Jadi, kita ikut-ikutan main aja nih?_ '

' _Begitulah._ '

"Hummm, yang mana yaa? Kalian mirip banget, Kak Taufan gak bisa bedain!" Taufan memasang wajah bingung dan heran yang dibuat-buat.

"..." Halilintar diam saja, tapi ekspresinya seperti berpikir keras yang meyakinkan. "Aku menyerah. Ini terlalu sulit." Mengangkat tangan, Halillintar menunjukkan sikap menyerah.

"Kak Gempa gak tau Api yang mana. Wah, kalian pintar sekali bisa membodohi kami." Gempa tersenyum kecil dengan nada bangga.

Kedua anak kembar itu tersenyum senang dan senyum-senyum karena mereka sukses mengerjai kakak-kakak mereka. Tapi kemudian ekspresi mereka berubah horror ketika mereka menyadari sesuatu.

"Hiks... Kak Gempa, Kak Hali, sama Kak Taufan... gak bisa mengenali Api..." Api mewek, sebelum akhirnya nangis kejer. "Huweeeee...!"

"Hiks, maaf, Air gak maksud mau membodohi Kak Gempa, Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan... Maaf, jangan marah ya sama Air..." Air tampak memelas, tapi air mata juga menggenang di matanya.

Gempa panik. Halilintar face-palm. Taufan shock.

Well, siapa bilang punya adik kembar _selalu_ menyenangkan?

* * *

 **Hallo Haloo! :D**

 **First thing's first, Thanks buat alyagupitanurmalitasari, Famelshiumizu chan, Lomi Ashi-chan, coklatkeju, , ShadowBloodHunter, sandal unyu, dan NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki untuk reviewnya! Gak ketinggalan suzumiya-chan, Rampaging Snow, edogawa boboiboy, alcander christian dinara, dan Asha! Maaf bagi yang belum kubalas reviewnya, aku masih terlalu sibuk TwT)/**

 **Dan dengan alasan itu juga jadi aku masih belum bisa bikin wawancara. Ini pun hasil ngebut 30 menit jam istirahat. Hiks, rasanya aku mau nangis bareng Api dan Air... Oh kerjaan, janganlah banyak sangat...**

 **Btw, udah pada baca 'Brothers'? O.o) Itu prequel untuk cerita ini, sebelum mereka tinggal bareng. Sedikit dark dan angisty jadi dipasang rating T (dan karena aku gak ngerti rating juga :P).  
**

 **Aku lagi butuh asupan review, jadi RnR nee? X3**


	6. Errand

Apa kalian tau kalo Boboiboy Bersaudara tinggal terpisah setelah kematian orangtua mereka? Gempa tinggal bersama Tok Aba, Halilintar dan si kembar Api-Air tinggal bersama di rumah Om mereka, dan Taufan tinggal bersama Ochobot dan orangtuanya? Eh? Udah tau? Y-ya udah… *awkward glance*

Ehem, pada intinya, mereka jarang sekali bertemu karena masing-masing tinggal di tempat yang jauh. Namun, ada hari-hari khusus dimana mereka bisa ngumpul bareng. Yaitu pas liburan sekolah atau pas bulan Ramadhan. Mereka semua akan menginap di rumah Tok Aba untuk beberapa hari. Kalo sudah ngumpul, mereka heboh banget! Kerjaannya main bareng melulu. Tapi ada saatnya mereka membantu Tok Aba di kedai cokelat. Dan ini satu cerita tentang itu…

Tapi sebelumnya, disclaimer doeloe bokk!

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy: Alternate Universe**

 **BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta.**  
BoBoiBoy: Alternate Universe punyaku.

Drabble: Errand

Summary: Api dan Air disuruh beli sesuatu oleh Tok Aba.

Note: Umur mereka waktu itu... Gempa (16), Halilintar (14), Taufan (9), Api &Air (6)

* * *

Hari Minggu adalah hari libur (you don't say…) namun juga sekaligus hari paling sibuk bagi Tok Aba. Banyak keluarga yang ingin menikmati akhir pecan di taman berkunjung ke kedainya. Ia sangat sibuk hingga Gempa lebih memilih untuk membantunya disbanding bermain bersama adik-adiknya di salah satu hari langka mereka bisa berkumpul.

"Tidak apa Tok Aba. Tok Aba kan gak mungkin menjaga kedai sendirian di Hari Minggu, terlalu banyak pelanggan." Ucap sang cucu tertua dengan penuh pengertian. Tok Aba bangga sekali padanya.

Dan jika Gempa pergi, adik-adiknya tentu saja akan mengikuti. Yah, kecuali Halilintar. Butuh bujukan dan beberapa tatapan memelas dari adiknya untuk membuat si bocah ogah-ogahan ikut. Dan akhirnya, kedai jadi ramai… dalam arti lain.

"Special Hot Chocolate! Biar Taufan yang bikin!"

"Tunggu dul—" Terlambat. Taufan menyambar cangkir dari tangan Gempa.

"Hei, biarkan Kak Gempa saja yang melakukan!" ucap Halilintar marah. Tapi ketika Taufan memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Ia dan Gempa hanya bisa mengawasi Taufan. Dan itu berarti setengah meter dari Taufan.

Tok Aba geleng-geleng kepala. Ketika hanya dengan dirinya dan Gempa saja sudah sesak, sekarang malah ada Taufan, Halilintar dan…

"Api bawa cokelat~!" Api membawa kaleng berisi bubuk cokelat dengan riang.

"Ini cream. Air yang bawa." Air berkata dengan polos dengan senyum kecil dan kaleng whipe-cream di tangannya.

"Kerja bagus anak-anak! Nah, tambahkan air panas… Ouch!"

"Taufan!" Gempa dan Halilintar berteriak bersama-sama (Halilintar lebih terdengar marah), dan bergerak bersamaan juga.

BRUKK! BUGH! BRAKK! PRANGG!

Tiba-tiba mereka semua rata dengan lantai. Dan Tok Aba sudah gak tahan lagi.

"Gempa, di counter sama Atok. Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan Air mengambil dan memberikan pesanan." Ucap Tok Aba dengan tegas, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang protes.

TIME SKIP

Jam 4 sore. Kesibukan berada dipuncaknya. Gempa kalang-kabut menyiapkan pesanan. Halilintar dan Taufan bolak-balik dari counter ke meja pembeli. Api dan Air juga membantu, tapi hanya membawa masing-masing satu gelas. Semuanya akan berjalan lancar (dan melelahkan), jika saja tiba-tiba mereka kehabisan sedotan.

"Kita kehabisan sedotan, Tok." Lapor Gempa.

"Loh, itu kan masih ada." Taufan menunjuk sisa sedotan di counter.

"Gak akan cukup untuk pesanan selanjutnya." jawab Gempa

"Ya udah, gak usah dikasih sedotan. Beres kan." Ucap Halilintar mengangkat bahu.

"Ya gak mungkinlah." balas Gempa datar.

"Api! Air!" panggil Tok Aba tanpa pikir panjang. "Tolong belikan sedotan di toko plastik di depan jalan sana?"

"Boleh?" ucap Air dan Api bersamaan dengan semangat.

Tok Aba menimang-nimang keputusannya. Gempa harus membantunya menyiapkan pesanan, Halilintar dan Taufan cukup cekatan dalam mengambil dan mengantar pesanan, sedangkan Api dan Air… si kakak tidak fokus dan si adik hampir menyisip semua pesanan.

"Iya. Dekat saja dari sini kok. Keluar dari jalan ini lalu…" Tok Aba menjelaskan dengan rinci, si kembar memperhatikan dengan seksama dan senyum lebar, sementara kakak-kakak mereka memicingkan mata. "Sudah paham?"

"Paham!"

"Oke. Hati-hati ya."

"Oke!"

-SKIP TIME-

"Pak Cik, Pak Cik!" panggil Api dengan riang.

"Iya? Ada apa?"

"Kami disuruh beli sedotan." Air dengan senyum polos menjelaskan.

"Wah, pintar sekali. Kalian masih kecil tapi bisa belanja sendirian."

"Tidak jauh kok! Tuh di sana." Air menunjuk Kedai Tok Aba yang hanya 30 meter jauhnya.

"Dan kami gak sendirian!" ucap Api berapi-api (pun intended). "Kami bareng kakak-kakak kami!"

Pak Cik akhirnya menyadari ada 3 sosok yang mengintip dari tiang listrik, pot bunga dan dinding bangunan, memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sementara itu, Tok Aba menyesal mengirim Api dan Air untuk belanja. Sekarang dia harus melayani pembeli sendirian…

* * *

 **Mueheheh! Pendek ya? Kumato baru bangkit dari kubur (#eh) makanya tulisannya amburadul.** **Ini cuma pemanasan kok!**

 **Interview akan segera di mulai kembali. Stay tuned... *fade away***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***balik lagi* Oea, RnR nee? X3 Tuh, tuh! Kotaknya ada di situ!**


	7. One Peaceful Sunday Morning

**Hallo Haloo! :D**

 **First things first, thank you soooo muuucchhh bagi yang udah review! Rampaging Snow, Willy0610, blackcorrals, alyagupitanurmalitasari, FireBluePhoenix, coklatkeju, Dhiaz Rusyda N, (kak) NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, Horan Cyclone, Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti, , dan IntonPutri Ice Diamond Tanpa kalian, mungkin aku gak bakalan nemuin kesadaran untuk nerusin fic ini =w=)/ I'm sorry I haven't reply to your wonderful reviews T-T) **

**Inshi: *tiba-tiba muncul* Hei, coba ada yaoi juga disini, mungkin review bakalan tambah banyak! '~')/**

 **Raizu: *tiba-tiba nongol juga* Gak usah ngurusin fic orang, urus fic-mu sendiri! "=_=)**

 **Woe! Kok kalian datang-datang malah ngerusuh disini sih? Dan Raizu, fic-mu sendiri masih macet kan?**

 **Raizu: …**

 **Inshi: Anyway, Hi There Folks! Kalo kalian gak kenal kami, liat aja di profile. Oea, baca juga fic buatanku 'Deep Inside', pairingnya BBBxF tuh! :D**

 **Raizu: … Kalau kalian suka horror dan mystery, kunjungin 'Ghost Panic'**

 **Seriously, kalian datang Cuma untuk promosi? =_=)**

 **Inshi: Iya :D**

 **Raizu: Enggak juga. Nih ada telepon. *nyerahin HP***

 **Dari siapa? O.o)**

 **Raizu: D_E_A_D_L_I_N_E**

 **uGYAAAA! *kabur***

 **Raizu: Hei! Jangan kabur dari kenyataan! *kejar***

 **Inshi: Kayaknya mereka akan sibuk. Silahkan nikmati drabble… *mikir* Kayaknya ini bukan drabble deh… "^.^)a Anyway, Enjoy.**

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **Boboiboy: Alternate Universe**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta  
** Boboiboy: Alternate Universe punya ICantFindAnotherName

Drabble: **One Peaceful Sunday Morning in Boboiboy Brother's Resident**

Summary: Pagi yang malas, Boboiboy Bersaudara, sarapan yang penuh tanda tanya dan Gempa yang mengantuk. Halilintar merasakan De Javu yang luar biasa.

 **Chapter ini ditulis sama kami bertiga! :) Bagian pertama ditulis sama Inshi, kedua sama Raizu dan yang terakhir oleh Kumato! ^o^)/ Coklatkeju, semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu :)**

 **Raizu: KUMATOOO!**

 ***ngacir***

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 _KRIIIINNGGG KRIIIINNNGGG!_

Taufan membuka matanya perlahan ketika mendengar suara alarm terlaknat yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Seingatnya tadi malam dia sudah mematikan jem wekernya dalam misi untuk tidur sampai siang di hari Minggu ini. Tapi kok masih bunyi juga? Dengan mata setengah terbuka, ia melirik jam wekernya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pagi dan jelas tidak mengeluarkan bunyi bising itu. Artinya...

 _KRIIIINNGGG KRIIIINNNG_ —BRAKK!

Taufan mengenali suara itu. Pasti kakaknya, Halilintar, lagi-lagi membanting jam weker tidak berdosa ke lantai. Taufan berpikir ingin tidur kembali, tapi tidak bisa. Tidak seperti kelihatannya, sebenarnya Taufan _light sleeper_. Kalo sudah terbangun gak bisa tidur lagi. Jadi remaja kelas 2 SMP itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan niatan untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk kakak-kakaknya.

Saat lewat di depan kamar Halilintar, Taufan berhenti. Ia masih bisa mendengar kakaknya itu masih tidur dengan nyamannya meski dengan jam weker yang nyaringnya hampir setara dengan toa masjid. Bukannya gak adil kalo dia saja yang harus bangun pagi? Taufan pun menyeringai dan masuk ke dalam kamar Halilintar. Tampaklah kamar yang tidak rapi ala para cowok dan jam weker yang berserakan di lantai. Tapi mata Taufan langsung terkunci dengan sosok Halilintar yang tidur telungkup di atas ranjang dan berpikir sejenak.

Membangunkan dengan sembrono bisa berakibat fatal jika dengan kakak yang satu ini. Berbeda dengan Taufan, Halilintar itu _heavy sleeper_. Dibuktikan dengan kekebalan pada suara bising jam weker (yang padahal bisa membangun seisi rumah) dan gerakan setengah tidur yang liar. Kalau salah langkah, bisa-bisa Taufan kena bogem mentah nyasar.

Jadi, Taufan pun menciptakan teknik paling jitu dan ampuh yang dijamin bisa membangunkan kakaknya tanpa membahayakan dirinya. "Kak Hali... BANGUN!" Taufan menyeru sebelum dia melompat ke atas tubuh kakaknya dan memberinya sapaan pagi paling hangat... dan berat.

"Buhukk— What the…?! TAUFAAAANNN!"

Taufan pun segera kabur sebelum kakaknya yang pemarah itu menghajarnya.

..

Setelah menjitak kepala Taufan, Halilintar membiarkan adik yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sejak kecil… Eh mungkin lebih tepat sejak Halilintar jadi punya kebiasaan memukul orang yang membangunkannya, Taufan sering memberinya kejutan pagi seperti tadi. Kalau dia masih kecil seperti Api dan Air mungkin tidak apa-apa, tapi Taufan udah SMP! Halilintar pun keluar kamar dengan mood yang sangat buruk dan pinggang yang sakit.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan kamar kakaknya, Gempa. Pemuda 16 tahun itu menatap pintu kamar kakaknya sebentar, ragu untuk mengusik tidur kakaknya yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu. Gempa bilang kemarin dia mendadak mendapatkan pekerjaan menerjemahkan dokumen sebuah perusahaan. Mengenal Gempa, dia pasti begadang mengerjakannya, padahal sehari sebelumnya dia juga begadang. Gempa pasti capek, jadi Halilintar harus membiarkannya istirahat. Dengan itu, Halilintar pun beranjak dari pintu kamar kakaknya.

 _Taptaptaptaptap…._

Langkah Halilintar terhenti, dan ia berbalik arah. Tampaknya Halilintar harus _membuatnya_ istirahat. Dengan itu, Halilintar memutar ganggang pintu kamar Gempa.

Mungkin semua orang berpikir Gempa adalah tipe orang yang menyukai kebersihan dan kamarnya adalah tempat paling rapi di dalam rumah. Ternyata tidak; tidak ketika sang kakak sedang dalam mode kerja dan deadline tepat di depan mata. Kamarnya akan dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas dan berbagai buku referensi, bungkus permen rasa karamel dan mint berserakan di sekitarnya jika tempat sampah di sudut ruangan sudah penuh, dan berbagai macam kabel yang tersambung dengan laptop dan PC-nya tampak kusut di dekat meja kerjanya. Satu-satunya tempat yang rapi adalah tempat tidurnya, karena sang pemilik lebih sering _tertidur_ di meja kerjanya. Daaannn, seperti itulah situasi di kamar Gempa sekarang. Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga suara ketikan keyboard sebagai music latarnya.

Gempa sendiri? Dia sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, fokus mengetikkan kata demi kata dengan cepat tanpa terganggu akan kehadiran Halilintar. Atau mungkin sebenarnya dia hanya tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Halilintar.

Halilintar mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak suka melihat Gempa seperti ini. Memang kakaknya melakukan semua ini demi dirinya dan Taufan, tapi kerja semalaman tanpa tidur hingga hampir dua hari? Halilintar bertanya-tanya kapan tubuh Gempa akhirnya menyerah. Tapi Halilintar tidak mau menunggu itu terjadi. Ini semua harus berakhir. Sekarang.

"Kak Gempa."

Gempa masih mengetik dan pandangannya tidak lepas dari layar monitor meski sesekali melihat buku referensi dan kamus. "… Hm." Hanya itu balasan Gempa. Pendek, dan jelas menyulut kemarahan Halilintar.

"Kak Gempa." Namun Halilintar mencoba menahan kemarahannya, membuat suaranya terdengar tertahan dan memaksa. Gempa akhirnya berhenti mengetik dan mengangkat kepalanya sebelum menoleh kepada Halilintar.

"Halilintar?" Gempa benar-benar baru menyadari kehadiran Halilintar. "Kenapa kamu masih bangun malam-malam begini?" Gempa memberinya tatapan khawatir dan nadanya cemas.

Halilintar membalas dengan tatapan marah. "Seriously?! Malam?! Ini sudah pagi tau!" Halilintar gak habis pikir. Sudah segiat itu kah kakaknya dalam bekerja sampai gak sadar waktu? Gempa memang sangat hebat dan tekun dalam mengurus kebutuhan mereka, tapi gak pernah becus mengurus kebutuhan sendiri.

"Oh, sudah pagi ya? Gak terasa ya, haha…" Gempa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa garing.

"Kalau sudah tau pagi, istirahat sana." Ucap Halilintar datar.

"Y-yah, kerjaan kakak tinggal sedikit lagi. Setelah selesai, kakak akan istirahat—"

"Gak ada nanti-nanti. Berhenti kerja. Istirahat. Tidur." Potong Halilintar dingin. " ."

Nada bicara Halilintar terdengar final dan tidak meninggalkan ruang debat sedikit pun. Halilintar mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang siap meledak karena rasa jengkel dengan sikap kakaknya yang terlalu memaksakan diri. Dia berharap Gempa langsung mengerti dan menurut padanya.

"Tidak bisa. Kakak akan istirahat nanti. Lagipula kakak tadi sempat tidur." Balas Gempa tidak mau mengalah. Tentu saja. Halilintar lupa Gempa itu _sangat_ keras kepala apalagi jika menyangkut masalah pekerjaan. Kalau tidak, untuk apa hampir setiap hari Halilintar memaksanya untuk istirahat?

"Tch! Kenapa sih Kak Gempa gak mau ngerti?! Kak Gempa pikir kakak melakukan ini demi kami?!" bentak Halilintar kesal. Hampir saja dia mendorong Gempa akibat emosinya yang terlalu berlebihan. Untungnya saja tidak. "Kak Gempa pikir Kak Gempa kakak yang baik? Huh, gak. Kak Gempa sama sekali bukan kakak yang baik!"

Raut wajah Gempa berubah pucat seketika. Gempa shock. Dan Halilintar tau itu, tapi dia tidak peduli. Halilintar sadar kalimatnya sangat kasar, tapi kakaknya harus tau. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Halilintar berbalik dan meninggalkan Gempa yang terdiam. Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Gempa, Halilintar berhenti dan berbalik.

"… Soalnya, kakak yang baik gak akan bikin adik-adiknya khawatir." Dengan itu, Halilintar keluar kamar. Tak jauh dari kamar Gempa, dia bertemu Taufan yang senyum-senyum. "Apa?"

"Gak apa." Taufan masih tersenyum lebar. "Sarapan sudah siap. Taufan panggil Kak Gempa dulu."

"Hm." Halilintar Cuma angkat bahu. "Aku mau cuci muka dulu."

Dan ketika Halilintar kembali, dia merasa lega karena kakaknya duduk di meja makan bersama mereka. Gempa tampak setengah mengantuk (ekspresi yang entah bagaimana dia bisa sembunyikan ketika kerja) dengan kepala yang hampir jatuh ke meja makan. Yah, paling tidak itu tandanya Gempa akan benar-benar istirahat sehabis ini. Namun kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena mata Halilintar tertuju pada setumpuk roti panggang di atas meja.

..

"Itu… roti?" Pertanyaan bodoh, Halilintar tau, tapi sanking takjubnya pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Halilintar.

"Yep. Dikasih Ying kemarin." Jawab Taufan enteng sambil menyusun toples selai di atas meja.

 _DUKK!_

" _…_ kkrrhh..." Gempa ketiduran di atas meja, lagi.

Hari minggu yang cerah, pinggang yang sakit, roti panggang dan Gempa yang mengantuk… Halilintar merasakan _de javu_ yang luar biasa.

"Kenapa kamu masak roti lagi?! Kau lupa dengan apa yang dibilang Kak Gempa waktu itu?" Tanya Halilintar gak habis pikir.

"Hii… Tentu saja Taufan gak lupa…" ucap Taufan lirih. Pastinya. Anggap saja mereka shock, trauma dan lapar. Itu gak berlebihan, soalnya mereka jadi gak sarapan.

"Trus kok malah masak roti lagi?!" Tanya Halilintar sambil menunjuk tumpukan roti di atas piring yang tampak suci dan lezat.

"Tapi roti ini beda, kak!" balas Taufan. "Ini namanya roti gandum! Roti ini terbukti lebih sehat dibanding roti putih. Lagipula ini gak dipanggang, jadi ak— ehh, arci—… Pokoknya zat mandul itu gak akan ada!" jelas Taufan cepat.

"Bukannya roti putih juga pake gandum?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Tapi ini beda. Roti gandum mengandung seluruh bagian dari biji gandum, beda dengan roti putih yang meninggalkan kompenen-kompenen biji gandum yang bermanfaat. Makanya roti gandum lebih sehat." jelas Taufan dengan bangga.

Halilintar manggut-manggut sebelum sadar bahwa situasi dimana Taufan mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya sangatlah ganjil. ' _Akan hujan kucing hari ini…_ '

"… gitu kata Ying." Sambung Taufan lengkap dengan cengirannya.

'A _h, gak jadi hujan kucing…_ '

"Pokoknya ayo makan. Taufan lapar nih!" Taufan pun duduk di kursi dan bersiap untuk menyantap roti. Halilintar juga ngikut.

"Kalau roti gandum ini memang…"

"… gak sehat…"

JEDEEEERRR

Nah lo… Gempa mulai mengigau. Halilintar dan Taufan terpaku.

"Tapi roti gandum kan punya kompenen biji gandum yang gak dimiliki roti putih…" bantah Taufan cepat… kemudian terdiam. Halilintar juga gak bicara atau pun mengomentari kata-kata adiknya yang sama aja seperti sebelumnya. Mereka menunggu reaksi Gempa.

2 menit… 3 menit… Mereka membiarkan menit-menit berlalu dengan mendengarkan suara dengkuran Gempa. Mereka pun mengeluarkan napas yang tanpa sadar mereka tahan.

"… Kayaknya dia Cuma ngigau biasa deh…" ucap Halilintar akhirnya.

"Iya…" sahut Taufan lega. "Kalo gitu ayo makan!"

Akhirnya mereka pun mulai makan dengan bahagia. Happy ending? Not really…

"… Gluten… _Phytic Acid_ …"

Mata Halilintar dan Taufan tertuju pada Gempa.

"Kak Gempa ngigau soal… lem?" Tanya Taufan bingung.

"Gluten itu bukan lem…" bantah Halilintar singkat. Seingatnya Gluten adalah salah satu bentuk protein, tapi apa hubungannya dengan roti? Bukan Cuma itu, _Phytic Acid_ … 'acid' artinya zat asam. Halilintar punya firasat buruk.

"… dalam roti… phytic acid… menurunkan penyerapan mineral penting dalam pencernaan…"

"W-wah… itu hebat kak…" Taufan melirik Halilintar yang berhenti mengunyah rotinya.

"Gluten… ada banyak di dalam roti, terutama roti gandum…" Gempa mulai ngoceh lagi. "Sensitivitas pada gluten… bisa menyebabkan kelainan otak… schizophrenia… cerebellar ataxia… autism… epilepsy…"

Taufan cengok, Halilintar masang muka horror, tapi Gempa belum selesai.

"Serat gandum…"

"Kak Gempa! Kak Gempa! BANGUUUNNN!" Taufan segera berlari dan menggoyang-goyang tubuh kakak pertamanya dengan sepenuh jiwa.

"A-Ada apa?!" Gempa bangun dengan sentakan. "Apa Halilintar membakar dapur lagi?!"

"Fyuuh... Gak apa-apa kok. Yang penting Kak Gempa udah bangun. Itu yang penting!" ucap Taufan lega.

Gempa bingung melihat sikap aneh adiknya. Baru mau bertanya lebih jauh, ia menguap lebar. Halilintar benar, dia butuh istirahat. "Uhm… Kakak mau tidur dulu… Simpan saja rotinya, nanti siang kakak makan…"

"Gak perlu! Ntar siang Taufan bakal masak nasi panas dan sayur-sayuran yang sehat!" potong Taufan cepat, diikuti anggukan Halilintar yang kelihatan grogi.

"O… ke?"

Dengan itu, Gempa meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang diam-diam menjerit dalam hati,

' _Jangan makan roti lagi!_ '

' _Jangan biarkan Kak Gempa tidur di meja makan lagi!_ '

TING TUNG!

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara bel pintu berbunyi. Halilintar beranjak untuk membukakan pintu selagi Taufan membersihkan meja makan.

* * *

 **..**

 ***mencet bel* Fyuuh, akhirnya** **selamat juga dari kejaran Raizu…** ***mencet bel lagi*** **Kalo sembunyi disini mungkin gak bakalan ketahuan.** ***tekan bel lagi* Btw lagi, sekarang Kumato lagi di depan rumahnya…**

?: BERISIK! *bukain pintu*

 **Hallo haloo, Halilintar! :D *senyum inosen***

Halilintar: *terdiam* ... maaf, gak terima sumbangan '-' *tutup pintu*

 ***gedor-gedor* Woi, begitu kah cara kalian memperlakukan tamu?**

Taufan: Kak Hali, siapa yang datang?

Halilintar: Cewek sinting yang gak beres.

 **Taufan, biarkan aku masuk. Aku bawa kue cokelat nih!**

Taufan: Kak Hali, jangan begitu dong! Tamu itu adalah raja! *ngebukain pintu* Mana kuenya?

Halilintar: … *facepalm* *sigh* Ngapain kamu disini?

 **Aku datang berkunjung. Alter ego-ku bilang wawancara di tempatku mulai membosankan, jadi aku datang ke rumah kalian. ^o^)/ Lagipula aku mau kabur dari Raizu dan deadline ._.**

Halilintar: Logika macam apa itu? Dan sana kerjakan deadline-mu!

 **Y-yah…**

Taufan: Lupakan soal itu, mana kue cokelatnya? Laper nih! *o*)/

 **Iya, iya. Geezz, kamu ini belum sarapan apa?**

Taufan: *keringat dingin* Be-Begitulah…

Halilintar: …

 **…? Eniwei, tadi aku diantar sama cewek yang pakai jilbab warna pink! Ni dia!**

Taufan: Oh, Kak Yaya! (/'v')/

Yaya: Halo Taufan ^-^)

Halilintar: …

 **Oh? Kalian udah saling kenal? 'o')?**

Taufan: Kak Yaya tuh tetangga kami! Kak Hali seumuran dengan Kak Yaya lho!

 **Wah! Kalo gitu sebagai tanda terima kasih udah mengantarku ke sini, kamu mau ikut wawancara gak? :D**

Yaya: Wawancara?

 **Iya!**

Taufan: Ayo ikut kak! Seru kok!

Yaya: Heemm, boleh deh :)

 **Yeeeeyyy! Kalo gitu ayo masuk, kita mulai wawancaranya di dalam! XD**

Halilintar: Woe, seenaknya aja masuk. Ini rumah kami tau!

 **Lha? Emangnya kita bakal wawancara di depan pintu apa? -_-)**

Halilintar: Gak ada wawancara. Kak Gempa lagi istirahat di dalam karena begadang. Lain kali aja.

 **E-ehhh?! Kok gitu siiih? Taufan bantuin aku dong, kan kuenya dah kamu ambil T^T)**

Taufan: *sibuk ngunyah kue cokelat* Hah Hahi hehheh, Hahh Hempha hahhus hishihahaht. *masuk rumah*

 **Eh, tunggu dulu—**

Halilintar: Bye. *tutup pintu*

 **HALILINTAAAARRR! DX**

Halilintar: *buka pintu*

 **Oh? Kamu berubah pikiran ya? *puppy eyes***

Halilintar: *nyuekin Kumato, ngelirik ke Yaya* Yaya, sorry. *tutup pintu lagi*

 **WOOOEE! Kau seharusnya minta maaf padaku! *mencak-mencak***

Yaya: Sudah, sudah. Kak Gempa harus istirahat. Lain kali saja datang lagi "^-^)a

 **Sepertinya memang harus begitu… Nanti di wawancara selanjutnya kamu harus datang ya?**

Yaya: Oke ^-^) Aku pergi dulu ya. *pergi*

 **Meehh… Wawancaranya batal deh… ToT) Anyway, Kirimkan pertanyaan kalian seputar kehidupan Boboiboy bersaudara di rumah! Tenang aja, review-review sebelumnya juga bakalan dijawab juga kok!** **Thanks for reading, sorry kalo endingnya gaje =w=)a And lastly, RnR nee? ^3^)/**

 **Raizu: Kumato! Ini harus selesai hari ini juga!**

 **BaideweikaloyangreviewbanyakntarHalilintarbakalanKumatojadiinbutleryangbisadiapaapainselamasehari! *kabur***


	8. Flashback

**Hallo Haloo! Apa kabar semuanya? Kangen sama Kumato? Hm? Hm? Yaaaah, karena berbagai alasan Kumato mengambil hiatus darurat dan menghilang dunia per-fanfic-an utk sementara waktu. But now I'm back, yaaayyy~!**

 **Mungkin ini agak terlambat tapi Kumato beserta seluruh alter ego mengucapkan selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri :D *sungkem***

 **Eeh, mau ngomong apa lagi ya? Kumato lagi blank gegara kelamaan tidur… Ini dimana? Aku siapa? #plakk XD Eniwei, dikarenakan Kumato lagi linglung setengah senewen dikit… seperti cukup sekian dari Kumato untuk chapter ini. Iya, wawancaranya jadi batal lagi. Maaf ya~ Sebagai gantinya, silahkan nikmati wawancara special Ramadhan ini :D  
*Kabur dari amukan massa***

* * *

 **BoBoiBro: Alternate Universe**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monta**

 **This AU is mine ;)**

 **Ini adalah wawancara yang dilakukan di bulan puasa. Karena gak ada internet di rumah jadi gak bisa diaplot. Kumato malas mengeditnya supaya up-to-date jadi… FLASHBACK sebulan yang lalu~! X3**

* * *

 **(~=w=)~**

 **~(=w=)~**

 **~(=w=~)**

 **(/=o=)/**

 **\\(=o=)/**

 **\\(=o=\\)**

 **\\(=3=)/**

 **UYEEEHHHH—Hah?! Udah mulai nih?! (III0A0)!**

 **Ehem, ehem…**

 **Hallo Haloo! :D**

 **Eheh, maafkan kelakuan Kumato yang tadi. Kumato lagi hyper soalnya akhirnya punya waktu untuk bikin wawancara lagi X3 Beberapa bulan ini adalah salah satu bulan paling sibuk, bukan untuk Kumato, tapi untuk Raizu. Tugasnya numpuk, hehe. Tapi berhubung udah bulan ramadhan jadi ada waktu sedikit =w=)/ Bukan berarti bisa santai sih, soalnya kalo libur kerja ntar Kumato gak kebagian waktu buat eksis dan tak ada tumpangan internet :v**

 **Oke, cukup ngebacotnya.**

 **Arigatou, xie xie, gracias, thank you, matur nuwun, dan terima kasih buat** **Willy0610** **,** **Rampaging Snow** **,** **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti** **,** **AisuChanAlya** **,** **blackcorrals** **,** **Delia Angela, Horan Cyclone, , (kak) NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, felisitasmp, FangLove, Asha, Adelia Rahman, Fancy Candy, IsniaSutou14, Trysfia Safyr, Nalash Polal Falayt, Airyn yyin** **dan** **Illara!** **Oh, dan SHOUTOUT untuk** **Hikaru Q.A** **sebagai reviewer ke-100! Weeeee~ Nih cyber-cookie. AI LOP YU GAIS POREPER! XD**

 **Fyuhh… Cukup sudah pembukaannya =w=) Oke, walaupun bintang tamu belum datang kita mulai aja wawancaranya. Mari kita sambut: BoboiBro! XD Yeeeyyy! Plokk plok plokk!**

Gempa: Halo semuanya, lama tidak berjumpa :)

Taufan: Kangen sama kami? ^3^)/

Halilintar: … BoboiBro? Nama macam apa itu?

 **Boboiboy Bersaudara… Boboiboy Brother… disingkat jadi BoboiBro. Bagus kan? Aku gak nyangka aku punya naming sense yang luar biasa! Nye heh heh! *bangga***

Halilintar: Aku ragu… "-_-)

 **Ayolah, sudah lama kita gak wawancara seharusnya kamu semangat Halilintar! SEMANGAT! XD**

Halilintar: Terserah. Ayo mulai saja wawancaranya.

 **WOWIE! Halilintar gak ngeluh diundang wawancara! Apa dunia akan berakhir atau aku bermimpi?! /(0A0)\**

Halilintar: Kamu bisa pilih, mau fic ini yang berakhir atau kau kubuat tidur untuk selama-lamanya? *dark aura*

 **Glekk… Maaf aku kelewatan… Tapi aku senang sekali Halilintar akhirnya dengan sukarela mau diwawancarai :D**

Halilintar: Lebih tepatnya aku terima nasib aja. Kau bakalan tetap mewawancari kami meskipun aku menolak *acuh tak acuh*

 **Uuhh, masih dingin dan cuek ya… Okelah, kita mulai dengan bincang-bincang ringan dulu =w=)/ Jadi, Gempa, Taufa, gimana rasanya kita mulai wawancara lagi?**

Gempa: Kami memang lama gak muncul, tapi kami bakalan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada ^-^)/

Taufan: Tanya apa aja, Taufan bakalan jawab! X3

 **Hiks, kalian sangat antusias dan koperatif! (gak kayak seseorang…) Membuatku terharu dan menitikkan air mata… TwT)/**

Gempa: Tapi jangan lupa gaji tambahan. Kau belum membayarnya :)

Taufan: Tadi aku pesan kue cokelat 4 loyang untuk buka puasa, Kak Kumato yang bayar, kan? ^o^)/

 **Hiks… Kurasa dompetku juga ikutan menangis… TxT) Anyway, chapter kali sangat special lhooo… :3**

 **Gempa: Karena Ramadhan?**

 **Taufan: Karena Kak Kumato mau traktiran?**

 **Halilintar: Karena kita bakalan pulang cepat kali ini?**

 **Gempa cukup mendekati, tapi Taufan dan Halilintar salah besar… =_=) Selain ramadhan, ini adalah chapter special perayaan review yang mencapai 100, horeeeee! XD *confetti bertebaran dan lampu kelap-kelip berhamburan* Maka dari itu… *menjentikkan tangan* *tiba-tiba Halilintar tertutupi oleh asap* =~=)**

Halilintar: What the—?! *shocked* 0A0)

Taufan: *mata berbinar-binar* Whoooo! *o*)

Gempa: *kaget juga* Itu kan… pakaian butler? O_O)

Halilintar: KUMATO! APA-APAAN INI?! *ngamuk*

 **Itu Pakaian ketua pelayan. Di chapter sebelumnya aku kelepasan janji bakalan bikin Halilintar jadi butler, tehee~ Aku sempat galau gimana caranya supaya kau mau memakainya :9**

Halilintar: Makanya kau nunggu moment seperti ini hah?!

 **Ah, ketahuan… Ma-maksudku, tentu saja tidak. Aku sangat sibuk sampai tidak bisa wawancara tau! Lagipula kau tidak boleh marah-marah. Kan sedang puasa ;)**

Halilintar: … *pergi ke pojokan, berbisik pelan sambil ninju dinding* Tahan… Jangan tonjok gadis sinting itu… lagi puasa…. *tarik napas dalam*

Gempa: … (kasihan Hali…) ^^;)

Taufan: Curang! Kenapa Kak Hali saja yang cosplay. Aku juga mau! ^x^)/

 **Fine by me. ADD IT! X3**

Taufan: *tertutupi oleh asap dan keluar dengan memakai baju Romeo* Yahoo~! Ayo Kak Gempa juga ikutan!

Gempa: Hmm, pass. Habis ini kakak harus balik kerja.

 **Hmm. Kostum, cek. Sekarang tinggal meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Gempa, gara-gara kamu, orang-orang yang baca fic ini (dan anggota keluargamu) jadi takut makan roti!**

Gempa: Huh? Kenapa jadi salahku? *heran*

 **Err, pokoknya jelaskan sajalah. Kan lumayan berbagi ilmu. :D**

Gempa: Oo..ke? Ehem. Roti memang sebenarnya tidak begitu baik dikonsumsi terlalu banyak, terutama roti gandum yang notabenenya dikatakan lebih 'sehat'. Roti mengandung zat yang disebut Acrymilade yang akan muncul—

Halilintar(yang udah gabung dengan mereka di sofa): Kami dan para reader sudah tau itu. Langsung ke intinya saja.

Gempa: Kalian sudah tau? *semuanya ngangguk* Wah, kalian pintar sekali :)

Halilintar: … *buang muka*

Taufan: … *grogi*

Gempa: Yah, roti menjadi tidak sehat JIKA dikonsumsi dalam jumlah terlalu besar, memiliki sensitifitas pada zat tertentu (untuk roti gandum) atau terlalu gosong (untuk roti biasa). Jadi bukan berarti roti sangatlah berbahaya hingga tidak boleh dimakan, hanya saja makanlah dengan sesuai. Apa itu cukup? :)

 **Super sekali, Prof. Gempa! Dengan ini Kumato gak akan dimusuhin sama tukang roti lagi X3 Woke, karena kesalahpahaman sudah selesai kita langsung ke sesi pertanyaan! XD**

Halilintar: yayy *sarkastik*

 **Pertanyaan pertama! Taufan dan Halilintar sekolah di mana?**

Taufan: SMP dan SMA lokal. Sekolah kami satu kompleks jadi kadang-kadang kami ketemu 'v')

Halilintar: Kami berangkat bareng naik bis. Jarak lumayan jauh, jadi kami harus bangun pagi-pagi buta supaya gak kena macet.

Gempa: Apa perlu kakak belikan motor? *cemas*

Halilintar: *sigh* Untuk ke-entahkeberapa kalianya, Gak perlu.

Taufan: Lagipula kalo naik kendaraan umumkan bisa mengurangi polusi ^_^)

 **Hooo, bijak bijak! :D kalian berdua memang patut dicontoh. Btw, kalian ikut ekstrakulikuler atau klub di sekolah?**

Taufan: Aku ikut klub teather/drama ^o^)

Gempa: Klub drama di sekolah Taufan sering mengikuti lomba. Dan kami selalu nonton setiap pertunjukkannya :)

Taufan: Huhum *bangga* Nanti Taufan menjadi peran utama di pertunjukkan amal untuk panti asuhan kota X3

 **WOWIE! Apa peranmu, Taufan? *o*)**

Taufan: Rahasia ;)

 **EEEHHH? Gempa, peran apa yang dimainkan Taufan?**

Gempa: Well, kalau Taufan gak mau kasih tau berarti belum saatnya kamu untuk tau ;^^)

 **Uuukh…!**

Taufan: Sudah sudah. Pokoknya itu adalah special surprise deh. Ntar juga tau ;)

Halilintar: Hah, paling author belum nyiap—

 **Halilintar! kamu ikut klub apa?! *nyolot***

Halilintar: *kaget tapi tetap poker face* … Aku gak ikut klub apapun.

 **Loh? Kenapa tidak? Klub itu kan ada untuk mengembangkan bakat diluar jam pelajaran! Itu sangat penting! *mikir* Oh, jangan-jangan kau ini gak punya bakat ya? *u*)/**

Halilintar: Oh, tentu saja aku punya bakat *senyum inosen?* Aku bisa mengubah struktur wajah seseorang… *dark aura* hanya dengan tinju. Mau coba?

 **(III._.) *shiver* Ge-Gempa… Itu Cuma becanda kan?**

Gempa: Kurasa tidak…

Taufan: Kak Gempa mah dah justru udah biasa matahin hidung orang. Kan kerjaannya menghajar pem-bully XD

 **Hiee?! Menghajar pembully?! (0A0)**

Taufan: *ngangguk-ngagguk* Waktu itu aku pernah ngeliat Kak Hali menghajar kakak kelas yang memalak anak kelas satu. 3 fersus 1 lho! :o

 **Seriously?! 3 lawan 1?! Hebat dong Eh tapi… Apa gak bermasalah tuh? O_o)**

Taufan: Tentu aja masalah. Tapi Kak Hali gak sampe dikeluarkan kok, Cuma dikasih surat peringatan. =w=)/

 **Wowie…! Halilintar beruntung banget bisa nonjok orang tanpa dikeluarkan. Ckckckck… Anak-anak, jangan ditiru di rumah ya. Hanya professional dan Halilintar saja yang boleh melakukannya. –v-)/ Tapi, kau benar-benar menghajar mereka Halilintar? Kau berandal sekali sih. (III._.)**

Halilintar: Huh. Itu karena mereka Cuma paham satu bahasa.

 **Dan itu adalah…?**

Halilintar: Tinju! *ngepalin tangan*

Taufan: Gimana dengan tendangan? *polos*

Halilintar: *sigh* Yeah, mereka juga paham tendangan.

Gempa: Berarti mereka bisa dua bahasa dong?

Halilintar: *facepalm* Urgh, whatever. Yang jelas bukan aku yang salah. *menyilang tangan*

Gempa: Iya, kamu memang gak salah. *nepuk kepala Halilintar* Tapi jangan pake jalur keras begitu, nanti kalo kamu kenapa-kenapa gimana? Ntar kamu lecet atau benjol atau…

Halilintar: *blush* Iya, iya! *nepis tangan Gempa* Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil begitu.

 **Cie cieeee ada yang nge-blush ni yeee… Seneng ya kepalanya di puk puk sama Gempa? *senyum gaje***

Halilintar: Sh-shaddap! *sewot*

Taufan: Pppffft, Kak Hali bilang 'shaddap'…

 **Lol! XD Here's next! Apa hobi kalian semua? Owo)/**

Taufan: Menggambar, berakting, menyanyi ( ***semuanya mendadak merinding*** ) dan masak! Apa makan juga termasuk hobi? :9

 **Tentu saja! High-Five! XD *kompak sama Taufan***

Halilintar: Main game dan bela diri.

 **Sudah main Undertale? 8D**

Halilintar: *senyum* Heh, seleramu bagus juga. *fist-bump sama Kumato*

 **Nye Heh Heh! Kalo Gempa apa?**

Gempa: Hmmm. Kerja… mungkin?

T&H: GAK!

Halilintar: Kerja BUKAN hobi, kak. *tegas* Begadang bahkan gak tidur demi kerja BUKAN hobi.

Taufan: Huhuhu… Kak Gempa terlalu banyak kerja sampai-sampai menjadikannya sebagai hobi… *nangis gaje*

Gempa: We-well, Kerja itu memang berat, tapi… karena kakak melakukannya demi kalian, kerja apapun jadi menyenangkan kok :)

T&H: …

Taufan: *langsung meluk Gempa* BEST brother ever!

Halilintar: Terserah Kak Gempa deh. *buang muka*

Gempa: ^-^)

Taufan: Tapi harus tetap makan yang teratur! *gelitiki Gempa*

Halilintar: Dan istirahat yang cukup! *megang leher Gempa*

Gempa: Eh, jangan geli—HahahahahahWOIhahaha!

 **D'awwww~** **Kumato jadi penasaran, s** **iapa yang paling manja sama Gempa? Well? (0w0)**

Gempa: Yang paling manja padaku? *menghapus air mata dulu* Hmm, mungkin Taufan.

Taufan: Yeah, kalo Api&Air lebih sering berkunjung ke rumah, juara satu-nya pasti mereka =w=)

 **Ngeeh, gak seru =3=) Itu mah jawaban yang udah terprediksi! Harusnya ada** **plot-twist** **, misalnya yang paling manja ternyata adalah Halilintar! t(0A0t)**

Halilintar: Need me to twist your head instead…? *dark aura*

 **(III.** **A** **.)** **Pelayan yang sangat galak…**

Halilintar: Apa kau bilang…?

 **P-pertanyaan selanjutnya… Apa kalian punya kebiasaan tidur yang buruk?**

Halilintar: Aku? Gak ada.

Taufan: Itu fitnah! Kebiasaan tidur Kak Hali parah banget!

Gempa: Kalau sedang tidur, Halilintar sangat… 'liar' ._.)

Taufan: Kalau gak hati-hati, ntar kena bogem mentah nyasar atau tendangan setengah tidur! Hii! "-_-)

 **Hieee… Halilintar seliar itu kalo dibangunkan? ("OAo)**

Taufan: Begitulah. Makanya Kak Gempa memberinya jam weker super ribut supaya kami gak perlu membangunkannya –w-)/

Gempa: Tapi jam weker itu selalu dia banting hampir tiap pagi. ("^-^)a  
(A/N: liat chapter sebelumnya)

Taufan: Trus ujung-ujungnya harus kami juga yang bangunin Kak Hali =3=) *geleng-geleng* Tak patut, tak patut…

Halilintar: Huh, kau sendiri kadang-kadang jalan sambil tidur kan?

Taufan: Tapi masih lebih baik dari pada Kak Hali XP

 **Woe… Bukannya kebiasaan paling parah adalah kebiasaan buruk Gempa?**

T&H: *terdiam + merinding disko*

Gempa: Eh? Kakak punya kebiasaan buruk? O.O

 **Anyway, ke pertanyaan selanjutnya… Ah, ini dari Kak Nayu! ^~^)**

Halilintar: Cewek gak waras itu ya?

Gempa: Hali… Jangan bicara begitu, gak sopan tau *cemberut*

Halilintar: Yea, yea…

Taufan: Campakkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya~

 **Uhum, Gempa, kalo kamu dikasih cuti seminggu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

Taufan: Oh, Kak Gempa pernah dapet cuti seminggu kok.

 **Lalu, apa yang dilakukannya? Bersih-bersih rumah? Masak?**

Halilintar: Bukan -_-) Cari pekerjaan baru.

Gempa: Hehehe *senyum inosen*

 **Dasar workaholic "-_-) Pertanyaan selanjutnya, kapan Gempa bakal menikahi Kak Nayu?**

Halilintar: PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU!?

 ***inosen* Aku cuma baca apa yang kulihat… =.=)a**

Taufan: PASS! PASS!

Gempa: … (tumben bahasa inggrisnya Taufan bener)

 **Iya, iya… frantic banget sih *geleng-geleng kepala* Huh, baidewei, kok Yaya belom datang-datang juga sih? Kan dia janji bakalan datang? O.o)**

Gempa: Benar juga. Jangan-jangan dia tersesat ketika sedang menuju kemari?

 **Loh? Kalian sudah kasih tau kalo tempat wawancaranya disini?**

Taufan: Loh? Bukannya Kak Kumato udah kasih tau?

 **Enggak…**

Halilintar: Berarti dia…

… Di Rumah Boboibro…

Yaya: Duh, kok ditungguin dari tadi gak ada orang sih? *nelangsa di depan rumah*

… Di tempat wawancara…

 **GASWAT! Kalo gitu aku harus jemput Yaya dulu!**

Gempa: Jadi kita istirahat dulu?

 **Tidak bisa… Aku sedang tidak ada ide untuk drabble T^T) Ah, aku minta gantikan saja. Kalian pilih aktif atau pasif?**

Taufan: Ap tu yu 0v0)/

Gempa: Yang mana saja boleh kok ^^

Halilintar: Yang pasif saja -)

 **Kalo gitu, Raizu, tolong jaga mereka ya. Sekarang aku harus pergi . Bye! =w=)/ *pergi***

Taufan: Hmm, kita harus berdo'a supaya Kak Kumato bisa kembali hidup-hidup, selamat dari amukan kemarahan Kak Yaya nih.

Gempa+Halilintar: Amin.

 **Raizu: Yo. *datar***

Boboibro: Halo/Yo tu yu tuu/…

 **Raizu: Aku disuruh gantikan Kumato karena keteledorannya sendiri, tapi gak tau caranya nge-host. Jadi silahkan host sendiri acara ini. *stoic* Aku bakalan jadi mandor-nya *nyerahin tablet***

Taufan: 0v0)? ? ? *nerima tabletnya*

Gempa: 0_0 *bingung*

Halilintar: Ah, seharusnya tadi aku jawab 'normal'… *facepalm*

..

* * *

 **Flashbacknya Bersambung … =w=)/**

 **Karena terlalu panjang, dibagi jadi dua chapter aja =~=) request/pertanyaan ditutup untuk sementara waktu, soalnya pertanyaan jadul mau dijawab dulu. Di chapter selanjutnya, peran Halilintar sebagai Butler akan terus berlanjut, BoboiBro bakalan nge-host sedikit, kemunculan character baru dan… *gasp* INSHI! Kamu nulis cerita romance disini?!**

 **Inshi: Cuma sedikit kok… '3') Emangnya gak boleh?**

 **Bukannya gak boleh, tapi sejak awal kan aku bilang gk akan ada romance…**

 **Inshi: Sudahlah, ini kan chapter special. Kita gunakan sebaiknya-baiknya *pokk pokk* Di UUD, Cinta merupakan hak segala bangsa tau.**

 **Eh? Masa' sih…**

 **Inshi: Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan hal sepele ;D**

 **Hmmm, oke. Well then, see you all in the next chapter! XD Jangan lupa RnR~ Boi!**


	9. Halilintar

06.00 AM

KRIIIIINNNGGGG! KKRRRIIIINNNGGG! KKKKKRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!—BRAK!

Kkrrr—

Hening.

Taufan dan Gempa menelan ludah. Sudah tiba saatnya.

06.03 AM

Pagi yang cerah, sarapan yang lezat, dan salah dua Boboibro yang galau.

"Sekarang giliran Kak Gempa kan?" Taufan menatap Gempa dengan memelas.

"Bukannya justru giliranmu, Taufan?" Gempa hampir goyah.

"Ta-tapi… Taufan takut…" Taufan memang ikut klub drama dan bisa saja memalsukan mata yang berkaca-kaca itu, tapi Gempa tahu lebih baik. Gempa tidak boleh luluh, Taufan harus menghadapi ini. Ini bagian dari tanggung jawab besar.

Jadi dia menepuk kepala Taufan dengan lembut. "Kamu pasti bisa kok, Taufan. Kamu kan adik kecil Kak Gempa?"

Taufan akhirnya mengangguk pelan, dan melangkah pelan keluar dari dapur. Gempa hanya bisa mendoa'akan yang terbaik untuk adiknya itu.

06.08 AM

Taufan membuka pintu itu dengan gugup. Dia pasti bisa, dia pasti bisa. Di dalam ruangan tampak remang oleh rembesan sinar mentari yang sudah mulai meninggi, jadi dia tidak perlu menyalakan lampu. Lagipula dia tidak perlu melihat apapun, dia harus focus pada apa yang ada di atas ranjang.

Halilintar.

Taufan menguatkan hati dan berjalan mendekati kakaknya, berjinjit agar tidak mengejutkannya.

"Kak… Kak Halilintar…"

Tidak ada respon.

"Kak Hali… Bangun…"

Sunyi.

"Ka—"

Taufan membeku ketika Halilintar bergeming dan memutar tubuhnya dengan gerakan lembam, seraya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak dapat dimengerti Taufan. Sekarang posisi Halilintar menghadap Taufan jadi dia bisa tahu mata Halilintar masih tertutup, dan napasnya masih teratur. Aman.

Tidak. Tidak aman.

Taufan mengambil langkah mundur. Jarak aman. Dia bisa meneriaki Halilintar. Ya, ya, itu ide yang bagus. Namun ketika kakinya merasakan sesuatu yang kasar dan kepalanya menunduk untuk melihat jam weker yang berserakan di lantai… ah, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak akan berhasil.

Taufan mengambil langkah maju. Menelan ludah. Dia bisa. Dia bisa. Dia adik kecilnya Gempa. Menjulurkan dan meraih pundak Halilintar.

Tidak ada reaksi.

Ia meremas dan mengguncangnya.

"Kak Hal—"

GREP!

Halilintar menggenggam tangan Taufan, yang shock dan tidak dapat bergerak ketika Halilintar membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga," ucap Halilintar lirih. Itu mata setengah tidur, Taufan tahu, dan Halilintar masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, tapi tatapan tajam dengan mata merah itu… "Keluar, atau aku akan memasukan kail di tenggorokanmu dan memancing organ dalammu keluar, lalu aku akan merobek usus kecil keluar dari mulutmu dan usus besar dari bokongmu, lalu menggunakan tubuhmu sebagai tali skipping…"

"…! ! ! ! !"

"Satu…"

Taufan bergetar. Dia harus keluar, dia harus keluar…!

"Dua…"

… Tapi Halilintar menggenggam tangannya!

"Tiga."

Taufan, selesai.

06.45 AM

Kenapa Taufan tampak ketakutan melihatnya? Kenapa Gempa menatapnya dengan putus asa?

Halilintar Cuma bisa bertanya-tanya, diam, dan makan.

… Dia juga merasa harus minta maaf? Entah kenapa.

* * *

Seharusnya itu lucu. Lucu gak ya? Damn my dark humor.

Hallo haloo~ Permintaan maafku sedalam-dalamnya karena sudah lama gak update.

Fic ini bukannya discontinued, hanya saja... uh, i can't write story in Bahasa anymore T^T idk why... Butuh momen khusus seperti sekarang. Agh.

I'm still on my way to finish some fic tho, like the continuation of 'LAST SONG'. but of course, it's in English.

Anyway, Update bakalan datang tanpa bisa diprediksi, and i wont promise anything :9 Thanks for reading! I love all the review btw ^-^) again, thank you so much~


	10. Masak pt 1

**Pertanyaan: Hali-kun, kamu bisa masak tidak? (FangLove)**

-FLASHBACK-

Gempa: *lewat depan dapur* Hali, kamu ngapain?

Halilintar: Masak mie, Taufan bilang dia bakal pulang nanti malam karena ada latihan theater.

Gempa: Oke, nanti Kak Gempa jemput.

Halilintar: Dia bilang gak perlu dijemput.

Gempa: Jadi bakalan kamu yang jemput ya

Halilintar: Tentu saja.

... *hening*

Gempa: Halilintar.

Halilintar: Yeah?

Gempa: Airnya gak kebanyakan tuh?

Halilintar: ... Kalau lebih banyak kuah lebih kenyang.

Gempa: *nyicip* ... Ini hambar

Halilintar: *nyicip juga* ... ... tinggal tambahkan garam saja. *mengambil sesuatu di lemari dan memasukkannya ke dalam mie*

Gempa: Halilintar.

Halilintar: Yeah?

Gempa: itu bukan garam, tapi MSG.

Halilintar: ... Taufan pasti salah tempat lagi. Dasar anak itu. *ambil lagi*

Gempa: Yang itu gula.

Halilintar: *jeda* ... cuma mau memindahkannya kok. *memasukkan garam, kemudian mencicipi kuahnya*

Gempa: Gimana?

... *hening*

Halilintar: Perlu tambahan air.

Gempa: *menatap mie malang yang tenggelam oleh kuah yang hampir bening* Bagaimana rasanya?

Halilintar: *nyicip* Hm.

Gempa: Enak tidak?

Halilintar: ... Ini masih bisa dimakan. *langsung pergi*

Gempa: _(Jadi rasanya enak atau tidak?)_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

 **Kesimpulan:**

 **-Gempa: Metodenya sangat abstrak dan mengkhawatirkan, tapi hasilnya masih masuk dalam kategori makanan dan jika dia masih sudi memakannya, kurasa mungkin hasilnya okay. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, tugas memasak tetap kuserahkan pada Taufan.**

Author's Note: Ini cuma drabble liar yang tiba2 muncul pas lagi ngantri. Pengen coba2 publish dari hape juga. but, for the love of god, ngetik di hape tu susah... sekarang jempol jadi kram dan drabble dengan format amburadul ini terpublish. Authis, i mean, Author regrets nothing though.

btw, fic ini makin gk jelas ya, haha. ini adalah prolog kejadian sebelum Halilintar membakar dapur. pengen di post juga sih, tapi.. ngetik di hape tu susah *cry*

thanks for reading this godforsaken halfassed story :)

reviews are deeply loved and appriciated :3


End file.
